SAGARA: REBEL IN WILLOW FALLS
by starshifter
Summary: AU 1940's Rebel Sano returns to the town of Willow Falls (Somewhere -USA)-to face his past and build a future for his brother. Now Up! Enjoy!
1. Intro

10/8/03  
  
A/N: I did some revising. Actually, I just removed the dashes I am so fond of using.  
  
*****************  
  
Details:  
  
I feel I have to explain myself, and exactly what I intend when writing this story. I do not really like RK, at least not what I have seen so far.  
  
Some anime really appeals to me, and others, get on my last nerve. RK is good, and I watch it quasi-faithfully but sometimes it has me wishing I could inflict bodily harm on some of the characters so they don't show up for another couple of episodes. Yeah.  
  
To get to the point, Sanosuke is my favorite character. If it there was a show about him, and only him, I'd be in heaven. You guessed it, for me, every other character, ruins the show. Yes, even Kenshin! *frown* so what if he's the main character?!?  
  
That said, you guessed it, this is a story about SANO. The title says it all, I believe. *grin*  
  
The other characters will appear, and play supporting roles, supporting SANO!  
  
Surprised?!? HA.  
  
Also, since this is AU, don't hold me to the plot or relationships of the characters in the series. *shudders* No way am I going to do that, at least, not a lot. *smiles happily*  
  
Now for RK, SANO'S WAY!! Or MY WAY.mwhahahahaha!  
  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Wah!  
  
********************  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls Summary  
  
Summary: Sanosuke Sagara returns to Willow Falls, in 1947, four years after he left with his six year old brother and a dark past at his back.  
  
*********************  
  
Some of the Players:  
  
Sano (Sanosuke) Sagara, Eighteen year old rebel with a dark past, left Willow Falls one dark night in 1943 at the age of 14, taking his six year old brother with him.  
  
Ken Himura, High School Senior, rich kid, top of his class, girls are crazy for him, but is he more than his perfect exterior shows?  
  
Kaoru, Ken's most adoring fan and the school's peppiest cheerleader.  
  
Yahiko, Sano's ten year old brother.  
  
Saitou, Vice Principal of Willow Falls High. Served in the Army with Capt. Sagara.  
  
Aoshi, Top football star and second most popular guy in school. Total Jock Jerk.  
  
Dr Gensai & Wife, The most reliable Doctor and his wife -only they know the full story behind Sano.  
  
Misao, Grade school nurse.  
  
Megumi, Also popular at school, good friends with Kaoru, competing with Ken for top of the class.  
  
********************  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls Prologue  
  
~Present Day ~ Fall 1947~  
  
He stood on the cliff and looked at the little town below. The memories swept around him, he didn't want to come back, and it was too soon. He looked at the messy haired kid sitting on the car hood; he was enjoying the view. Sano looked back at the town. He didn't have a future here, his past made it so. If he could build something for Yahiko though, then he would've paid the old man back double what he owed, he would have paid him back for all the trouble he had caused him.  
  
Sano snapped out of his daze and turned toward the car.  
  
"Yahiko, jump in and let's go see if the place is still standing."  
  
"Right!"  
  
They drove down the dirt road in silence, holding their breath to see if the old run down house that Sano remembered from his childhood, was still standing.  
  
They came around the bend to see it, the paint was peeling, it was most certainly in a state of disrepair, but both boys heaved a sigh of relief as they walked up the steps and read the sign posted there, "Property of S. Sagara, No Trespassing"  
  
Sano easily broke the glass pane on the window to the right of the door and stepped through. Yahiko tore off the sign as Sano opened the door.  
  
"Looks good enough to manage the night, I'll run into town, see the banker and grab some groceries."  
  
Yahiko nodded as he walked to the back of the house, exploring. Sano ran his eyes over the cobwebbed walls and furniture, four years, and it didn't look that much different.  
  
He rode into town 30 minutes later, and headed straight to the bank. For a moment, everyone stared at this young stranger with flying brown hair and tanned skin, until a short, thin, balding man ran forward with his hand outstretched.  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara, so good to see you!" "You have come to claim your deed, am I correct?" "Please, please, come this way."  
  
Sano was ushered into a private office, the door closing behind him. He was oblivious to the gasps and gossip that suddenly ran through the small lobby, but it wouldn't have surprised him.  
  
Mr. Parker, who Sano vaguely remembered, began discussing the paperwork to the house deed, the savings account balance (Sano was glad to hear about that), and the health and life insurance policies still in effect on them both. Sano set up a checking account and took a look in the safety deposit box. What he saw in there almost had him in tears, but he bit back his emotions, and placed the deed there, as well as some other documents he had brought with him, his birth certificate and Yahiko's, a few letters and bonds he had received from the Army, among other things. He asked Mr. Parker general questions about the town, and said his goodbyes, shaking hands very professionally and grinning with a backhand wave to all the pretty bank tellers. He stepped out of the bank feeling more relieved than he had in months, and promptly got into the car to go grocery shopping.  
  
His trip was uneventful, he only got a few weird looks from shoppers and the man in the meat department, but overall, his mood wasn't too hampered by it, and he drove home, eager to tell Yahiko the good news.  
  
News spread fast in Willow Falls, and by evening, anyone who remembered, or cared to remember, knew that Sanosuke Sagara was back in town.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: Yeah - it is short - but it IS a prologue.  
  
Also, I am trying for a quasi, stage play format. Sorta. It's also a really 'warped up' '40's movie. Think of it either way. Yeah. 


	2. ACT 1

*******  
  
Disclaimer: No, I am too poor to hunt down, just because I wanted to use character names - I'll willingly give whomever, you know, credit for those.  
  
*********  
  
SAGARA: Rebel in Willow Falls *Act 1.1*  
  
**************  
  
~ Fall of 1943~  
  
The night was black, the moon was high, and there were no cars zooming along a main highway, their headlights glaring. It was a dusty road, with fields of corn or cotton, and the like, growing along on fertile acres. The moon barely shed enough light to determine individual shapes or movements.  
  
~~ Be careful, it's my heart ~~  
~~It's not my watch you're holding, it's my heart ~~~  
  
But a figure stumbled along in this obscurity, the fine dust kicked up and swirling along the way, in that heady, noiseless darkness. It was a blind stumbling, no direction was evident, and the fields, the road, seemed to disappear into the blackness just ahead. However, the figure maintained the pace, making barely a sound, the reckless and ambling footfalls, as silent as the void because they were absorbed by the compactness of the dirt road.  
  
~~It's not the note that I sent you that you quickly burned ~~  
  
After what seemed like hours, the figure did come to a stop at the edge of a town, it had to be the edge, the gray middle ground, not quite in the light of the streetlamps as they stretched out their fingerlike rays, and not exactly in the perpetual darkness beyond.  
  
~~It's not the book I lent you that you'll never return~~~  
  
The figure swayed for a time, before moving side ways, under protective cover, along the outskirts of the town, before stopping again before a well lit and tree lined road.  
  
~~Remember, it's my heart~~~  
  
A violent lurch forward, brought the figure into the light, a boy, not much older than fourteen. He clutched at his left side with his right hand. Blood covered that hand, and trailed out in thick rivulets down his shirt and pant legs, finally mixing with the dust that had remained from the dirt road. He stumbled to a very well kept yard a few houses down, standing apart from the rest, due to a gated pathway and a sign hanging on a T, shaped pole with metal hinges. The boy didn't notice these things; instead, he roughly pushed the gate aside, the momentum of his feet carrying him up the path, and to the front door.  
  
~~ The heart with which so willingly I part~~~  
  
A song trickled out from behind the door, the tinny vibrations barely making it audible from more than a few feet away. The boy grabbed the doorknob with his free right hand, and turned it, flinging himself into the brightly light hallway on the other side. He stumbled toward the direction of the music, the volume increasing as he neared, not pausing and not breaking his stride - gravity and momentum alone carrying him into the living area of the house.  
  
~~ It's yours to take, to keep or break~~~  
  
He heard a high-pitched sound, a scream, his name, before the force that had carried him there, abruptly dissipated,  
  
~~But please, before you start~~~  
  
The boy's unconscious body fell forward into waiting arms,  
  
~~Be careful, it's my heart ~~~  
  
*** see bottom of the page for song details*** ^_^  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls *Act 1.2*  
  
~~ Present-day 1947 ~~  
  
Sano stopped hammering on the wall and admired the view, it was a nice sunny day, the sky was clear and he was comfortable but not hot.  
  
His shirt was off, and his skin tanned, a healthy rich glow. His skin was flawless, except for a scar that seemed to come from out of nowhere under his left arm to run down to his hip, the rest of it, if it went further, was hidden by his tightfittin' dusty blue jeans.  
  
He looked down the dirt road and saw a car kicking up dust in the distance.  
  
"Yahiko" he called to the boy below, "There's a car coming, we are going to have guests. Clean up your mess and start the fans in the kitchen."  
  
"Okay!" the boy yelled back.  
  
Sano himself started down the steps of the ladder and put his tools away. He grabbed his shirt off a rung of the ladder and slipped it back on. He didn't recognize the car or the people inside until said vehicle rolled to a stop in front of him. He then flashed a grin and said,  
  
"Dr. Gensai and Mrs. Gensai, nice to see you again"  
  
*  
  
Miyako Gensai's heart nearly took a whole minute to start beating again. The fourteen year old boy who had appeared in her living room bleeding from head to toe, one evening in the fall of 1943, was standing in front of her, a boy no longer, with a dashing smile and a physique that movie talent scouts would rate an A+  
  
Sano, Sanosuke, was back in Willow Falls.  
  
*  
  
Sano was still grinning as he walked them up the steps of the porch and through the door.  
  
"Yahiko!" he called,  
  
Come meet Dr. Gensai and Mrs. Gensai They brought you into the world!!!"  
  
He watched proudly as their eyes turned to the doorway that Yahiko would come through, and they would see.  
  
They would see that he had brought up Yahiko well, and have no complaints.  
  
Yahiko entered and couldn't keep from grinning, not exactly at his guests, but at the casserole pan and pie plate that Dr. Gensai held in his hands.  
  
Dr. Gensai followed Yahiko's eyes and started laughing.  
  
"Sano, looks like Yahiko has a one, track mind."  
  
Sano and Miyako laughed as well, and effortlessly made their way into setting up the table. They made quick work of the casserole, the cherry pie disappearing under Miyako's watchful eyes.  
  
When they had finished, Sano sent Yahiko out to finish cleaning the tool shed, and prepared himself for a talk with the good doctor and his wife.  
  
There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other. Dr. Gensai broke it by clearing his throat and saying,  
  
"Sano, it's really good to see you again. Tell us what you've been up to these four years."  
  
Sano ducked his head in his arms and grinned to himself. 'That's so like them, I feel like I am returning home from a long trip, and not after having runaway. They are the best people I know.'  
  
He lifted his head and smiled at them.  
  
"Where should I begin? I ended up in Los Angeles with Yahiko a few weeks after leaving; we stayed with my dad's cousin for awhile. Then I got a job, I was able to support us, we lived in a little apartment and Yahiko went to school."  
  
Dr. Gensai nodded.  
  
Miyako smiled and watched them both.  
  
"And you stayed healthy? Yahiko is doing well?"  
  
Dr. Gensai paused to let Sano answer.  
  
Sanosuke knew Dr. Gensai desired more information to be provided in his answers than the simple "yes" and "no" responses that his questions implied. He also was fully aware, that out of anyone in Willow Falls, they deserved a full account of Sano's and Yahiko's life, but he was still hesitant to reveal things that they might judge him by or use against him. But, it was better to trust them; after all, they had.  
  
Sano suddenly realized that he hadn't answered the questions and that they were both looking at him expectantly. He shook his head and apologized for his inattention.  
  
"I started boxing, that was my job, I got knocked around a lot, but nothing seriously damaging. He added quickly noticing Miyako's face. I had a very good defense strategy; I was so good, I won two division championships."  
  
He could see they were growing uncomfortable and shifted their thoughts from him to Yahiko expertly.  
  
"As for Yahiko, it was traumatic, changing to a new house and a new location. My cousin wasn't exactly willing to think of him as her kid, so the first few months were hard on him."  
  
Sano sighed and looked down.  
  
"He was depressed, and I didn't know what to do, I thought I was doing enough just trying to keep us together."  
  
Sano continued to look down; he pulled his hands up from underneath the table and started working them against each other.  
  
"But, I met a few people at the boxing studio, and the manager's wife and family were really great, Yahiko brightened up once he had kids his own age to hang around with and talk to."  
  
"He was also with his brother constantly; he could get immersed in what his brother was doing." Dr. Gensai observed.  
  
Sano laughed. "Yeah, you could ask him anything you want about my matches, he's got it all memorized."  
  
Sano then grew serious. "Don't get me wrong. Studio's can be a bad environment for a kid, and he was only with me when school was out or Elise couldn't watch him. I quickly learned what people to stay away from and I didn't drink or do drugs. Sano grinned. I also don't smoke."  
  
Dr. Gensai nodded and smiled.  
  
"You never did like the smell of tobacco."  
  
Sano grinned devilishly and then looked at Miyako's perplexed countenance. "The boxing wasn't my only job; I did have plenty of side jobs. It's just; I wanted to tell you about the boxing first for shock value."  
  
Miyako's eyes widened, "SANO!"  
  
She slapped him playfully and then went to pour them tea.  
  
Dr. Gensai howled with laughter.  
  
Sano continued.  
  
"I worked as a paperboy and sacker for awhile and then I got into a machine shop as a trainee. I can fix your basic Ford from the ground up."  
  
He leaned back in his chair.  
  
"In fact our car is one they let me work on in my spare time, it'd been abandoned."  
  
Miyako returned to the table, passed around the tall clear glasses of brownish liquid and frowned.  
  
"But Sano, if you were doing so well, why did you come back?"  
  
Sano straightened back up and shook his head.  
  
"Lots of reasons, silly and stupid reasons."  
  
"Like what?" prompted Dr. Gensai.  
  
Sano grinned, "Well, Yahiko vaguely remembers a girl named Tsubame."  
  
Dr. Gensai and Miyako both beamed at the mention of their granddaughter.  
  
"She's the sweetest girl!! I am sure she remembers him too!!"  
  
Sano laughed at their response and continued.  
  
"He also wanted to live in a house, in a place that wasn't as crowded as the city. I have to admit, I was getting tired of it too. I decided to at least come back here and give it a try, for Yahiko anyway."  
  
Dr. Gensai nodded wisely.  
  
"Sano, don't forget about yourself, you can get a job here, and I insist on you getting into the high school, you should finish your education."  
  
Sano shrugged. "I don't really see any good in going to school if I also need to find a job, it would be too much time away from Yahiko, and it would be too much, even for me" Sano trailed off, ducking his head into his arms again. Everyone was silent for a time, listening to faint sounds coming from outside the house, eventually, Sano recovered and spoke again in earnest.  
  
"I have to make all the arrangements for him; we are going into town to enroll him in school tomorrow."  
  
Dr. Gensai nodded. "Good."  
  
They all became quiet and shifted uncomfortably for a time.  
  
Miyako finally got up from her chair and pushed it in, and Dr. Gensai did the same. "Sano, don't forget, we'll help you with anything." She stated as she grasped his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "I hate to eat and run but we better go and see about Mr. Trask while we are out this way."  
  
Sano nodded and escorted them to their car.  
  
Miyako stopped as she was getting into the car.  
  
"You and Yahiko better stop in and see us tomorrow."  
  
Sano nodded "You can count on it."  
  
"Good."  
  
Dr. Gensai reached across the roof of the car and shook Sano's hand.  
  
"Sano, just think about going back to school okay? It won't be as hard as you think, hm?"  
  
Sano gave a nod and glanced back at the tool shed. "Yahiko!"  
  
Yahiko finally ran up as they were pulling away, "Goodbye! Dr. Gensai and Mrs. Gensai! See you tomorrow!"  
  
Miyako stuck her head out the window and yelled.  
  
"Tsubame will be there! She'll be thrilled to see you!"  
  
The car rolled away, and waves were exchanged until the dust kicked up by the car filled the air.  
  
Yahiko and Sano turned back towards the house.  
  
"You told them I remembered Tsubame?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Yep." was the reply.  
  
"What else did you tell them?" He asked, suddenly growing suspicious.  
  
"That you stutter and blush uncontrollably around girls."  
  
Yahiko started and his face reddened.  
  
Sano grinned.  
  
"YOU DID NOT!!"  
  
"I did." Sano said with as straight a face as he could muster.  
  
AUGH! SANO!! Yahiko yelled.  
  
"Gotcha!" Sano laughed, breaking into a run toward the house.  
  
Yahiko was close behind him.  
  
*****************  
  
A/N:  
  
Okay here's were I will put my other disclaimer.  
  
I am going to add a few little things to make it a little more like the 1940's but I am not going to be able to concentrate on a lot of era details like I was planning. I am going to be taking many liberties with the era, plot, characters, etc. The characters will be slightly in character, but not much. I'll try to use all the names from the series (with others from here and there), helps you visualize them more. In addition, any parallels between this story and anyone's real life, is unintentional. Any mistakes I make in descriptions of race, religion, etc. is also unintentional and shows my complete lack of knowledge of such things. Also, I switch POV's like crazy, yeah, I am insane.  
  
******  
  
Be Careful, It's My Heart Words and music by: Irving Berlin  
  
Additional notes: From the film "Holiday Inn," 1942 


	3. ACT 2

************  
  
Disclaimer: No!! No!!! I don't own RK. Leave me alone!!  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls *Act 2.1*  
  
~~Fall 1943~~  
  
Sanosuke Sagara, fourteen, years, old sat stiffly in a chair against the wall. His brother Yahiko, barely six, had fallen asleep on a small bench across from him, his small breaths rhythmically breaking the otherwise stuffy silence. Sano had already looked around the cramped room twice, and had seen nothing interesting. He gazed back at the door opposite him. On the glass pane were words in white block print.  
  
DISTRICT OF WILLOW FALLS, J. HORTON, JUDGE  
  
Sanosuke was not impressed.  
  
'You'll never know just how much I miss you  
You'll never know just how much I care  
And if I tried, I still couldn't hide my love for you  
You ought to know, for haven't I told you so  
A million or more times?'  
  
'Why is Yahiko, here? Why am I here?' He questioned.  
  
He blinked.  
  
They brought us here,  
  
after,  
  
It hit him with force then, the rush in his ears, sounding like a train when you were standing to close to the tracks. His hands flew to his face and he muffled a cry.  
  
that's right,  
  
he remembered now,  
  
They had been at a funeral this afternoon. Sano had gone through it in a stupor. He didn't cry, he couldn't. He had long since cut off his emotions as a defense. He'd been in and out of shock, since that night,  
  
'You went away and my heart went with you  
I speak your name in my every prayer  
If there is some other way to prove that I love you  
I swear I don't know how  
You'll never know if you don't know now'  
  
His mother was dead.  
  
Sano choked down another muffled cry, surprised suddenly, to find that his cheeks were wet, that his hands and the sleeves of his suit were soaked. He was crying, finally.  
  
His body shook with the force of his grief.  
  
The door to the office swung open and Sano's hands fell limply to his side, he couldn't bring his eyes to meet the people standing there, he looked dimly at their feet instead.  
  
'You went away and my heart went with you  
I speak your name in my every prayer'  
  
"Sanosuke, we are very sorry at your loss. We have come to a decision regarding you and your brother, in these most unhappy times; we feel it is best for you to go to Smithville."  
  
Sanosuke barely registered the words; he was concentrating on the man's shiny black shoes.  
  
"There is a very good boy's center there where you can stay. We are going to let Yahiko stay with Dr. Gensai's family for a time."  
  
Sano heard this, and he struggled to understand.  
  
'What?! We aren't going to be together?'  
  
He choked out a response, simplistic, but it was enough.  
  
"But  
  
my  
  
my father"  
  
"Yes, we know, Sano, and once he returns from active duty, he will be able to pick you two up. These arrangements are only temporary; you two need proper looking after, until he does return. This is the best solution. This is for the best."  
  
'If there is some other way to prove that I love you  
I swear I don't know how'  
  
Sano's hand clenched into a fist at his side. This was wrong. He wasn't going to be with Yahiko, he was being sent to Smithville, to a juvenile center!  
  
'You'll never know if you don't know now'  
  
The man had not stopped talking. Sano struggled to keep his composure and listen. "Ms. Fuyutsuki will take you and Yahiko home, pack up what you need, and say your goodbyes, Sano, you are leaving tonight."  
  
'You'll never know if you don't know now.'  
  
* Song details are below! ^_^  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls *Act 2.2*  
  
******************  
  
(Present-day, 1947)  
  
Ms. Tsubasa looked up in surprise as a young man and boy walked into her office, normally she wouldn't be, it was just that she had heard the rumors, and she knew exactly who they were.  
  
Sano saw the look in her eyes, a mix of fear and confusion. He tried to ignore it and instructed Yahiko to sit in one of the chairs against the wall. His movements were so fluid, his hips swaying, and his feet not fighting the ground. Tsubasa barely blinked, and before she knew it, he was towering above the partition in front of her desk.  
  
She found herself overwhelmed by his muddy brown eyes, and was startled to find how close he actually was to her, so she blinked again.  
  
Sano pulled back and smiled.  
  
"I am here to enroll Yahiko in grade school."  
  
"Huh?" She snapped back into reality.  
  
She glanced over at the boy sitting in the chair; his legs dangling off the ground, his body slightly slouched.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course."  
  
She pulled some forms out of her desk and placed them on a clipboard, handing it to Sano.  
  
"Fill this out, include all residence, birth certificate, and contact information. We'll also need proof of a physical examination that was given in the last year, and all pertinent medical information."  
  
"Thanks." Sano nodded and turned to return to the chairs.  
  
He sat there, diligently filling out the paperwork, his hand and pen fusing as one, and barely making a sound as they made contact with the paper.  
  
Tsubasa glanced over and studied Sano occasionally, today he happened to be wearing black slacks and a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black tie and black dress shoes.  
  
If anybody had asked her, she would have said he looked very proper, except for one thing. There was one thing she found, well, unruly about him. His hair was the normal short cropped cut in the back, like that of the military cuts of the enlisted men, and even of some the local business men. But, what drew her attention was the mop of messy brown hair in the front, a few strands falling into his eyes, the dark color of his hair framing his face. It was a hairstyle like that of a rebellious teenager.  
  
He stood up and handed the paperwork back to her; she gave it a quick glance and nodded.  
  
"He can start here tomorrow, last morning bell rings at eight fifteen."  
  
Sano grinned and said his thanks, only bothering to jab Yahiko in the arm, as he headed out the door.  
  
Tsubasa watched them as they left the office.  
  
Sano and Yahiko walked down the street, and headed for the center of town.  
  
Yahiko concentrated on imitating Sano's walk, but it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he was always falling behind, and then running to catch up again. Sano's gait was easy, natural and flowing.  
  
Yahiko had yet to find his own.  
  
Suddenly, Sano stopped and looked up and to his right, Yahiko had to apply his brakes, to avoid colliding with his brother, and then he followed Sano's gaze.  
  
Sano's attention was centered on a shop, an auto repair shop and gas station; it looked to be a prosperous and maintained place of business.  
  
Sano shifted from one leg to another, as if sizing up the place, and the extent of his desire to go inside. Yahiko waited patiently, all he really cared about was being on the move again. Eventually, Sano did decide, and he turned towards the station. When they arrived, he glanced towards the man behind the register, and he opened his hand. Yahiko picked the coin from his palm, in the process observing, how small his hand was when compared to his older sibling. Sano looked down at him. "Get a drink and wait out here, I'll only be a minute."  
  
Yahiko gave a lazy nod as his brother went inside the auto repair garage; he bought his drink and leaned against the station wall, watching what was going on around him with a hazy kind of detachment.  
  
Sano was only gone a few minutes, and when he returned, he had a satisfied look on his face. He bought a soda for himself and leaned against the wall next to Yahiko. "I'll be working, evenings and weekends to start; you can stay here with me after school if you want."  
  
Yahiko didn't say anything for awhile; he drained the contents of his bottle, and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He then turned to face his brother, his face flushing in frustration.  
  
"I though you said that you wouldn't work, that you'd train for your match against Shishio, you were going to train and grow stronger!!!" "A job will just keep you too busy to train!!"  
  
Sano's eyes sparkled and he gripped his brother's shoulder firmly. "You aren't going to like this, Yahiko, but I might have to enroll in the high school too, to keep up appearances, and to please Dr. Gensai."  
  
"No!" Yahiko struggled against the iron grip "Then you really will be outta shape, and you'll get creamed!!" "I hate you; you are letting me down again!!"  
  
Yahiko kicked his brother in the shin and dashed away.  
  
Sano sighed wearily and brushed his bangs back from his face.  
  
"Yahiko."  
  
He put his hands in his pockets and walked after his brother, he caught up with him at the corner, staring through the window of a café, watching the bustle with a detached look. Sano glanced at him for a second, and then leaned against the wall next to him, his gaze coming to rest at his feet.  
  
"I am going to train Yahiko, as hard as I ever have, I promised you didn't I? I promised you, we'd get Katsu and head up for the match together, and I'll keep my word. You have to understand, I have to work and go to school, there's no way around it, but I'll train every free minute, even in my sleep!"  
  
"Besides," Sano crossed his arms and became serious, "I vaguely remember someone saying that they would be working out my regimen, that they had been studying the moves of the other fighters, and knew exactly what to do. Is that someone now shirking the duties of manager?"  
  
Sano looked out the corner of his eye and was satisfied. Yahiko was now flushing with embarrassment instead of anger, because Sano had reminded him, that he had been the one to say all those things. Sano patted his brother on his back, "Come on, we promised Dr. Gensai we would stop by and see him and Tsubame." Yahiko flushed again and turned around, meekly starting his old game again, struggling to keep up with the long easy strides of his brother.  
  
It was when they reached an intersection, to turn a corner, to head down the main street, that something impeded their otherwise steady progress.  
  
Standing in front of them, was a dark haired teen with a well stocked physique and piercing black eyes.  
  
********************  
  
* YOU'LL NEVER KNOW Dick Haymes with The Song Spinners , written by Mack Gordon and Harry Warren , from the film "Hello 'Frisco, Hello' Copyright © 1943 WB Music Corporation 


	4. ACT 3

AN:  
  
I know nothing about boxing. I freely admit it. Totally! That is not going to stop me from using it as Sano's skill. You have been warned.  
  
I tried to look up real 40's cheers/yells, but gave up. So what is in here is original! Much better I think! LOL! ^_^ I tried I really did! I wasn't a cheerleader and I didn't attend games. Whatever.  
  
*********************  
  
Disclaimer: I am hiding. You can't find me. I just borrowed the names for a bit, I truly doubt the characters seem like themselves. Nevertheless, I'll give credit where credit is due.  
  
********************  
  
The song for this act will "stand alone" in the second quarter.  
  
It has very little to do with the actual plot of Act 3 - but it lightens the mood considerably and has always been a favorite of mine. =)  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls *Act 3.1*  
  
~~ Los Angeles ~ Madison Boxing Studio, Spring 1947 ~~  
  
Sano finished his cool down and looked at the clock on the opposite wall. He wiped the sweat from his eyes with a white towel. It had his name on it, in bold black letters. He lost himself in thoughts as he stuffed his bag.  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara"  
  
Sano turned to find two men behind him, they were well built, perhaps one slightly older than the other, but Sano could tell right away that the younger one was a boxer, and the other his manager. His hunch proved correct, for the younger one stepped forward, and Sano could see the fight mania in his eyes.  
  
"I am Shishio" he jabbed his thumb towards the man behind him "That is my manager Hoji."  
  
Sano gave a nod towards Hoji and looked back at Shishio, "What can I do for you?"  
  
Shishio gave a sickly kind of grin and Sano cringed.  
  
"I understand you won the division finals last quarter, in fact, as I understand it, you carried your whole team through the trials."  
  
Sano shrugged. "So?"  
  
"So. the way you are performing this quarter, practically ensures your participation in the division fights."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"I want to know, if you make it through this division, would you consider fighting in the district finals?"  
  
Sano was startled. 'District?'  
  
It had never crossed his mind.  
  
"No, I'm not interested."  
  
Shishio tilted his head.  
  
"No?"  
  
Sano responded with a shrug. "Nah, the district fight is in San Fran, right? I couldn't make it there. I'm actually planning on moving back to my hometown after the division finals."  
  
Shishio didn't seem to hear Sano's reply; he looked him up and down and turned to leave.  
  
"I'll see you at district, Sagara. You'll be there."  
  
Sano could only look at the two retreating backs in surprise.  
  
'Is he stupid or something? Didn't he hear me?'  
  
However, at the end of division finals, Sano learned he would have no choice but to make the district fights.  
  
Apparently,  
  
it was unheard of to turn down a request made by Shishio.  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls *Act 3.2*  
  
(Present~ Fall 1947)  
  
Sano regarded the young man in front of him, sharp, piercing eyes and black hair. He saw the hint of bloodlust and mania in his eyes, and silently cursed his luck. His reputation in the town should have faded with time, so why was it that he got these looks, and why did it affect him? What was it with this guy?  
  
Calm and collected, Sano went around him by walking into the street, but the young man stayed with him, backing down the sidewalk and always keeping one pace ahead of Sano.  
  
Sano carried on, and remained calm, his hands were in his pockets and his stride never faltered. However, Yahiko was another matter altogether. He was watching the young man anxiously from behind Sano, as they moved further down the street. Yahiko was nearly at his boiling point, when Sanosuke abruptly turned to his left and walked to the other side of the street. His stride was so brisk that Yahiko had to run to keep up, and he hardly noticed as they passed through a white gate to walk up a flower lined sidewalk. What really took Yahiko by surprise was how the door swung open before them and Miyako ushered them inside.  
  
Sano and Yahiko followed Miyako into the living room. There they found Dr. Gensai waiting for them, peering out the window to the street outside. He turned and greeted them with a smile as Miyako settled herself into a chair. Sanosuke flopped onto the couch and Yahiko followed suit. Dr. Gensai returned to his chair and glanced at Sanosuke again.  
  
"His name is Aoshi Shinimori, he's been waiting out there for over an hour, we had no idea what to make of it, but now I guess we know he was waiting for you."  
  
Sanosuke nodded.  
  
Yahiko frowned. "But, we've never met the guy, what's he got against us?"  
  
Dr. Gensai sighed. "Good Question."  
  
Miyako looked at all of them. "I will not have Sano and Yahiko walk back out there, not while he's there. We'll drive you to your car when it's time to leave."  
  
Sanosuke looked down at his hands.  
  
Yahiko was the one to speak. "We didn't drive in, we walked."  
  
Miyako looked surprised and uttered an "Oh, dear."  
  
Dr. Gensai leaned forward and inquired what was wrong with the car.  
  
Sano didn't reply but Yahiko stood to face his brother saying, "Nothing is really wrong with it. Silly Sano just started playing around with it yesterday afternoon, and went on dismantling it, until it was too late to fix before bedtime, so we had no choice but to walk."  
  
Yahiko glared at the top of his brother's bowed head.  
  
Sano lifted his head, but it was obvious he was enjoying the tension, he was chuckling. "So I lost track of time yesterday." He shrugged and grinned at his brother, but Yahiko wasn't fazed, he continued glaring.  
  
That caused Sano to only grin wider.  
  
Dr. Gensai coughed and Sano struggled to regain some composure saying sheepishly, "Happens to everyone."  
  
"No, it only happens to you!" was the sharp reply.  
  
Dr. Gensai coughed again, this time successfully bringing the light skirmish to a stop.  
  
Yahiko and Sano noticed another person had joined them in the room.  
  
Miyako smiled sweetly, "Tsubame, these are the boys I was telling you about this morning, Sanosuke and Yahiko Sagara."  
  
The three stared at each other for a bit, until Tsubame's face broke out into a smile. "Hi!"  
  
Yahiko stared numbly, his face slightly flushing. He barely remembered a plump, pony tailed girl he had played with once or twice, and he didn't know this girl at all.  
  
Sano nudged him from behind "H...h...hi!" he spat out nervously.  
  
Tsubame smiled and Yahiko moved slowly, backing up to take a seat on the couch again. They both just stared at each other.  
  
Sano chuckled and looked to Dr. Gensai, "I enrolled Yahiko in grade school and he starts tomorrow."  
  
Dr. Gensai nodded and then asked "What about yourself, Sanosuke?"  
  
Sano shook his head grinning, "Not yet."  
  
"Sano!" Miyako frowned,  
  
Sano grew serious "But, Mr. Selman at the auto shop gave me a job, evenings and weekends to start."  
  
Dr. Gensai looked skeptical "Sano, you can really fix cars?"  
  
Sano laughed, "Yeah, don't take Yahiko's complaints seriously. I always tinker with that car! I'll work on it tonight and have it ready by the morning, no sweat."  
  
**  
  
The day passed easily enough in this manner, with idle gossip of this and that, and Yahiko and Sano ravenously devouring Miyako's wonderful cooking.  
  
Dr. Gensai drove them home later, and Sanosuke noticed that no one mentioned the absence of Aoshi. Before Yahiko had even hit the door of the house, Sano was in his overalls and working on the car. Yahiko shook his head and went about his chores. Sano was still working when Yahiko was ready for bed. He perched himself on a spare tire and watched his brother work, the grease covering his overalls in erratic patterns. He thought about finding Sano under a car, almost anytime of the day or night back in LA. He remembered Sano hanging out with his friends, and the laughter that threatened to drown out every other sound in the world. Why had they moved away? All of Sano's friends were back there, not here in Willow Falls.  
  
"What's on your mind squirt?"  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Why we moved, why DID we come back here? I remember you talking about how much you hated Willow Falls."  
  
Sano shrugged. "Things change."  
  
"Don't you miss Tio and Riko? What about Katsu?"  
  
"What about Katsu?"  
  
Sano dropped the ratchet he was using on the ground and had to pick it up.  
  
"You made a pact with him didn't you? Aren't you friends forever or something?"  
  
Sano looked up sharply. Yahiko realized his mistake. They had never told him about the pact, he had happened to overhear something when spying on them one day.  
  
Sano's eyes narrowed. Yahiko began to wonder if he would get the belt tonight.  
  
His brother surprised him however; he watched as the grimace fell into a slight frown and Sano went back to working on the car.  
  
And after a tense silence, Yahiko got an answer, "It's not exactly a pact. I'll tell you about it later."  
  
Yahiko blinked, He couldn't believe his luck.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yahiko waited for Sano to say more, but his brother appeared too occupied. He pulled himself off the tire and started to leave, but just as he was about to disappear into the darkness between the house and shack, he heard Sano's voice.  
  
"I don't know all the reasons why I decided to bring us back, I know I was planning to come even before Shishio challenged me, but really, for some reason I just wanted to bring YOU back."  
  
Yahiko swallowed and stood still, wondering if his brother would finally say what had been nagging him for the past year.  
  
"I should've left you here, I realize that now, I never should have taken you with me."  
  
Yahiko's fist curled up into a ball and he felt a tear slide down his cheek. 'Dammit, Sano, that's not what I wanted to hear.'  
  
Yahiko somehow managed to get one foot moving in front of the other, he made his way to his bedroom and pulled his shirt off. He stared blankly out the window to the tool shed, and listened to the faint noises of Sano's repair work. He then looked up into the sky, at the stars twinkling in the lush velvet. Ever since he could remember, it had been him and Sano. Always together, he was always following, Sano. He remembered his parents of course; he often had said things about them, things that made Sanosuke wince. Even for being so young, Yahiko had learned what not to bring up in front of his brother. He fell into his bed and sighed, adults could be so confusing, and he was just along for the ride.  
  
************ Time for a brief interlude ***********  
  
Swinging On A Star Words by Johnny Burke, music by Jimmy Van Huesen As recorded by Bing Crosby  
  
~Would you like to swing on a star Carry moonbeams home in a jar And be better off than you are Or would you rather be a mule~  
  
~A mule is an animal with long funny ears Kicks up at anything he hears His back is brawny but his brain is weak He's just plain stupid with a stubborn streak And by the way, if you hate to go to school You may grow up to be a mule~  
  
~Or would you like to swing on a star Carry moonbeams home in a jar And be better off than you are Or would you rather be a pig~  
  
~A pig is an animal with dirt on his face His shoes are a terrible disgrace He has no manners when he eats his food He's fat and lazy and extremely rude But if you don't care a feather or a fig You may grow up to be a pig~  
  
~Or would you like to swing on a star Carry moonbeams home in a jar And be better off than you are Or would you rather be a fish~  
  
~A fish won't do anything, but swim in a brook He can't write his name or read a book To fool the people is his only thought And though he's slippery, he still gets caught But then if that sort of life is what you wish You may grow up to be a fish A new kind of jumped, up slippery fish~  
  
~And all the monkeys aren't in the zoo Every day you meet quite a few So you see it's all up to you You can be better than you are You could be swingin' on a star~  
  
****************  
  
Yahiko hit the floor running at Sanosuke's call; he threw supplies into his bag and ran down the stairs tucking in his shirt. Sano gave him a once over and nodded. He had made scrambled eggs and fried up two big pieces of ham. Yahiko shoveled the food into his mouth and eyed a paper bag in front of him. He looked up at his brother, who was watching him with an amused smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So why the look?"  
  
"You wake up like a tornado."  
  
"What's in the bag?"  
  
"Lunch."  
  
"Yeah, but WHAT is it?"  
  
Sanosuke rolled his eyes,  
  
"Honestly, Yahiko, you drive me crazy!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"That steak that was left over from last night, two slices of salami, a wedge of cheese, an apple and an orange. Money for milk."  
  
"Why two fruits?"  
  
"God, you are annoying. I watched you yesterday, you didn't eat any."  
  
"I could just trade them off, you wouldn't be the wiser."  
  
"True. Do that by all means."  
  
Yahiko snorted.  
  
Sano turned back to the counter.  
  
"Don't blame me if you get scurvy, though."  
  
Yahiko glared. He thought about last night.  
  
"What about the car?"  
  
"Fixed."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are YOU doing today?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Sano looked at the glare he was receiving and shrugged.  
  
"Really! I don't know!"  
  
Yahiko snorted again.  
  
**  
  
The drive to the school was quiet, Yahiko hopped out of the car with a warning not to be late, and Sano just grinned before speeding off. Yahiko shook his head and went inside the building, his brother was a pain, but school was something he could handle. Sano stopped by the auto shop to hang around and observe. After lunch, his curiosity propelled him to walk to the high school. He walked around the campus to the look at the stadium and football field. For a time he was lost in thought, and was unaware, that he had company. He turned around to find a man leaning against the school wall, a cigarette dangling loosely from his lips. His features were sharp and unemotional.  
  
Somewhere, in his gut, Sano felt butterflies, and he struggled to maintain his composure. He began walking forward, intentionally in the direction of the man. However, before reaching him, he suddenly veered to the right, making it painfully obvious that he fully intended to ignore him. So it came as a complete shock, the way the man slid into Sano's field of vision, effectively stopping him in his tracks, and mere centimeters short of them colliding. Sano grimaced as a thin trail of cigarette smoke was blown into his face. Sano glared at the taller man, but did not succeed in bringing any reaction from the other's impassive countenance. They continued for a time, like that, staring each other down.  
  
Doors burst open nearby and a flood of teenagers spilled out. Football uniforms and short skirts were intermingled in a noisy mass. The girls set up their formation and launched into a deafening rhythm of yells.  
  
~~Zip it up, Zip it up wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaay up!~~  
  
~~Shake 'em up, toss 'em up wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaay up!~~  
  
"You are Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
Sano blinked at the man.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
The man didn't respond, he looked Sano up and down casually and then his gaze traveled towards the playing fields, almost as if Sano was just an insect to him.  
  
~~ See our strength, we do not bend, we will win in the end!~~ ~~ We will fight, fight, fight!!!~~~  
  
Sano's patience was wearing thin; he sidestepped the guy and continued on, 'What is it with people getting in my face lately?'  
  
"Mister Sagara, I take it you will be enrolling today?"  
  
Sano stopped. He had been walking as fast as he could, and yet this guy spoke as if he was right behind him. Sanosuke was so spooked, he didn't even turn around. He waited for "smoking man's" next words.  
  
"My name is Saitoh, I'm the Vice Principal, follow me, Mister Sagara."  
  
**  
  
Sanosuke felt small sitting behind the desk of Saitoh, "The Almighty." On the other hand, he could also compare what he was feeling to the first time his ass got whipped in the ring. Yeah, that was about right. He felt like a ring mat.  
  
"Do you smoke, Mister Sagara?"  
  
Sano blinked. 'What the hell was that?'  
  
"No, it shortens my wind."  
  
Saitoh gave him a peculiar look for a second, and then continued his odd interrogation.  
  
"Did you know I served with your father?"  
  
Sano started in his chair thinking 'Okay, what the hell is going on?'  
  
"No."  
  
"I see." Saitoh swiveled in his chair and looked out the window behind him.  
  
Sano started feeling like an insect again, the silence was overwhelming.  
  
"How are you in Arithmetic?"  
  
"Fair"  
  
"Reading and Comprehension?"  
  
"Above Average"  
  
"Really?"  
  
It wasn't a question or statement, to Sano it was like the sound of finger nails down a chalkboard. He'd had enough.  
  
"Yeah, I am also fair in Psychology, History and Economics. I'm a wiz in Home Economics, I cook a mean casserole. Your mouth will just water with anticipation! Look, can I leave now?"  
  
Saitoh was silent. Sano was growing increasingly uncomfortable.  
  
"I bet you can navigate your way around a machine shop blindfolded."  
  
This time the comment wasn't snide or insulting. It was dripping with honest to goodness sincerity. Sano could genuinely say that the man confused him. He remained silent.  
  
Saitoh swiveled back to face Sano, his expression unchanged.  
  
"I expect you to show up by the end of the 8:15 bell, every school day from now on, if you are not in these walls at that time, I am personally coming to get you, is that understood?"  
  
Sano tried to keep his mouth from falling open in surprise; he managed to give a curt nod.  
  
"Good. Get out of my office."  
  
Sano stood and ran his fingers through his hair, why did he suddenly feel like a complete moron? Saitoh was just staring at him, his face as blank as a slate. It was all Sano could do to turn and walk out of the office without tripping all over himself. He kept replaying the scene in his head, all the way back to the gas station. It was just too bizarre, he felt like he was walking in a dream.  
  
~~"Did you know I served with your father?"~~  
  
He stopped in his tracks for a moment.  
  
He then grimaced, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and continued moving. So what?! That was already in the past.  
  
He picked Yahiko up at school and listened half diligently to all the things Yahiko had to tell him about his first day. Sano was jealous, Yahiko really liked school and he made friends easily.  
  
Sano stared ahead at the dusty road.  
  
********** 


	5. ACT 4

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. I borrowed the names to write a story of my own design. Read it, I am sure you will like it. I'm not making any money off you or anyone.  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls *Act 4.1*  
  
~~Summer of '45~~  
  
He never felt more alone than when he walked in the dark. The paved road that separated his street from the rest of the world stretched before him, and he became starkly aware of the differences between the clan house in which he lived, and the city of Los Angeles. It was a subtle feeling, but somehow it was never lost on him. The clan house was earthy and full of life. Los Angeles was cold, greedy, sprawling. He was sensitive to the balance of nature, and of man, and he would have laughed at himself, if he didn't take it so seriously. But, that wasn't what drew him out tonight. Nor was it, for the feel of a cigarette between his fingers and tobacco pervading his lungs. No, Katsu was just restless, like a spirit that was hovering between life and death. He couldn't ignore the draw, the pull, to be at risk, to know he was alive, and it always led him from the warm confines of the clan home.  
  
Tsunan Katsu was never one to listen to his elders, even if he knew they were right, and he always got himself in trouble or injured by drunken and irreverent locals. Katsu was not afraid of pain or death. The immeasurable powerlessness his clan felt, had seeped into his very soul, and he felt nothing. He felt no destiny, he had no dreams. However, this night was going to change everything for Katsu.  
  
Katsu chose to ignore the obvious hostility radiating from the men gathered around the little store. He never understood the logic of putting a bar so near a gas station. He would have placed it somewhere secluded and quiet, not on a main road. He walked into the store and bought a pack of the cheapest cigs, failing to notice as he exited, how close the men had gotten, and the drink pervading and pouring from them in waves. He was hit squarely in the jaw, and sent reeling into the wall of the service station.  
  
"Look at'em, he's *hic* *&%$#!* half breed."  
  
Katsu did not look up or try to deny the claim. He'd been through this so many times, so many times before, drunken locals took a swipe at him, hitting him more or less until his lip cracked and he saw his blood, and it was just blood. They were too blind to see it for what it was, that he could bleed just like them, and that he was no different. Katsu wasn't trying to stand out, it was his misfortune and his bloodline that his features made him so obvious for what he was. An Indian. A child of the ~ Tribe. The apathy for his condition did not invade his inner spirit, because Katsu was proud of his heritage, and even though he knew it invited even more hardship, he wore his hair long.  
  
The men kicked him a few times where he lay, (he hadn't made the effort to move from where he had fallen), but soon grew tired from their efforts and moved on in a drunken stupor. Katsu still continued to sit in the spot where he had landed, he wasn't in a hurry to get up and just sat there, feeling the dull aches and breathing in and out slowly. He was purposely waiting. Ever since he had landed, he had the distinct feeling, that he was being watched. He was soon rewarded with the sound of approaching feet, stopping just shy of a foot away from him. He waited. He knew something bad might happen, but he didn't care, he was prepared for injury, pain and death. However, it was the wait - and not knowing exactly what would happen, what he possibly would feel, that scared him shitless. The wait was agonizing, and nothing happened.  
  
Finally, he mustered the courage to look up and met dark fiery brown eyes, a smiling face, and a strong open palm extended towards him.  
  
"Can I help you up?"  
  
* Sano regarded the young Indian in front of him, he had seen the drunken bozos accost him, and was ready to step in and throw a few punches. However, he never got the opportunity; the young man had not fought back. Sano watched amazed, more than amazed, he was impressed, and found he respected the youth. When it was over, he walked to the boy and held out his hand. "Can I help you up?"  
  
*  
  
Katsu barely hesitated; he placed his hand into Sanosuke's, and was on his feet in a second.  
  
Looking back, Katsu still had a hard time believing that his life, that his entire outlook, could be changed from such a chance meeting.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara. *  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls *Act 4.2*  
  
~ Present, 1947~  
  
Yahiko heard of Sanosuke's enrollment in high school on the way home, minus of course, the details of the brush with Saitoh.  
  
However, it wasn't the most interesting thing he heard that evening. As they were digging into another of Sano's excellent culinary creations, pork chops and green beans, Sano's fork was purposely placed on the side of his plate, and Yahiko was compelled to look up.  
  
Sano met his gaze, "You wanted to know about the pact with Katsu."  
  
Yahiko quickly chewed and swallowed, nodding at the same time.  
  
Sano breathed a sigh, and seemed to be looking for a place to start. "Those first couple of months in L.A., I was really hoping on a word from dad, but you know that never happened."  
  
Yahiko nodded.  
  
"Before April, when we got the official word, I was barely hanging on. I thought I'd made the worst possible decision for us, for you specifically. I kept telling myself, that everything would work out. I kept telling myself that even if Dad came home, and disowned me on the spot, I'd have known I'd kept you safe and I'd be happy. I sometimes imagined he'd even forgive me, and take us both back home."  
  
Yahiko looked at his plate, he suddenly wasn't hungry. He didn't want to hear this.  
  
"I was really lost after we got the word, Yahiko. I suddenly realized I had been living in some nightmare and was holding o to the idea of him coming back, like it was a prayer. I don't know how I managed to live through that year, I don't know how you even could stand being around me."  
  
Yahiko was growing increasingly frustrated. His heart was constricting. He hated seeing Sano, like this. He wasn't old enough to handle Sano's problems.  
  
Sano had grown silent.  
  
Still looking at his plate, Yahiko muttered. "You kept it really hidden, I could only tell at night. Elise noticed too, because you usually never stayed out later than 10 on a weekday. We didn't ask you, because we both somehow knew it was about Dad. Also, you always woke up so cheerful the next day; and we didn't have the heart to bring it up."  
  
Sano nodded. "I kept up the façade pretty good. I scared myself countless times, and you. Sano paused. .you were the only thing keeping me going. There wasn't a day that I regretted bringing you with me, but I felt selfish. I thought I was putting you through a lot, just because I wanted us to be together."  
  
Yahiko looked up at that, "But, you never made me unhappy Sano, never once did I feel homesick or like I was a burden. Why is it now that we have moved back, that you keep saying you should have left me here?"  
  
"If I had left you here, you would've forgotten about me and grown up pretty happy, I am sure."  
  
"Sano. Don't .  
  
"You know that as soon as I could, I enrolled in the machine shop, and the boxing earned me quick money. Also, it was my release; I could forget everything while I was fighting. But, I've already died twice Yahiko, and even with you around, at that time, I couldn't shake the feelings and the guilt, I felt like the biggest screw up ever."  
  
"Sano.  
  
"I came close to ending my life countless times, Yahiko. It seems like my luck still isn't changing either, with the upcoming fight against Shishio, things may just get worse for you and me. I had been planning on coming back here to let you grow up without me."  
  
"SANO!"  
  
Sano's head was now hanging parallel to the table, and his fists were clenched and lying upon it, Yahiko's chair was upturned on the floor, after having fallen backwards when he stood so abruptly and yelled.  
  
A very tense silence pervaded the room.  
  
Sano's voice came out low and quiet.  
  
"Katsu was the first person I met, who had it worse than me. I wanted to live sometimes, but I felt like the lowest scum and couldn't forgive myself for being alive. On the other hand, meeting Katsu, made me realize that some people give up on life without even trying to live it, and I thought that was even more screwed up."  
  
Sano lifted his eyes to stare into his brother's piercing black ones.  
  
"Our pact is simply this, we're bound by blood. Our pact is with our lives. I have to forgive myself and live every day as if it's my last. As for Katsu, well, Katsu has to do several things. Right now, he's supposed to take an interest in the world around him and be more assertive, for his people and for himself. If I die in this fight with Shishio, then he has to become even more of a man than I am trying to be now. But, that's only IF I die, Katsu is going to the fight for one reason only, to hold me to the pact, that no matter what, I cannot relinquish the will to live."  
  
Sano stood up and carried his plate to the sink.  
  
"Yahiko, this fight could get ugly. Shishio is known for fighting unfairly, he's beaten people within an inch of their lives. I won't recount the rumors to you - because it's not good for your ears. But, know this, once you are asked to fight Shishio, you can't back out. I brought you back here, so you'd have a home to return to, where you will be surrounded by good people."  
  
Yahiko walked to his brother.  
  
"You are one of those good people Sano, and you will come back too."  
  
Sano gazed at his brother, and the silence between them, needed no other words.  
  
"Alright, if you are finished eating, go do your chores. I'll be out working on the south fence if you need me, I need to fix as much as I can before it gets dark."  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls * Act 4.3*  
  
***Author Notes***  
  
I felt compelled to use "Kenshin" instead of "Ken" as I had originally outlined.  
  
This Act section features the entrance of more of the Kenshingumi.  
  
***  
  
Sano was leaning nonchalantly outside the door of Saitoh's office at exactly 8:14. At 8:15, the last vibrations of the bells faded away, and the door swung open. Saitoh stepped outside, all prim and proper. He barely acknowledged Sano's presence with a nod and said, "Follow me." Sano detached from the wall, and meekly followed the man through the hallways of the school. They stopped in front of a door, and Saitoh knocked before entering. Sano came after, to find himself in a plainly furnished classroom. The teacher, a woman by the name of Ms. Shura had stopped her lecture and was expectantly looking at Saitoh. Sanosuke could feel the eyes of the classroom on him, and never one to back down at a fight; he pointedly turned his head to stare back. There were roughly 20 kids in the room, and he didn't recognize any of them. He caught a bright flash of color, and found strange amethyst eyes underneath red locks. He then caught bad vibes emanating from the back of the third row, and jerked his head in that direction. "Damn." he growled to himself "Aoshi Shinimori".  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
He caught his name and realized the two adults were talking about him. Saitoh was introducing him as a transfer student and that this would be his class. The two educators exchanged a few other words amongst themselves before Saitoh began to leave, but before he went through the door he said, "Sagara, check with me again at the end of the day." With the departure of the imposing man, Sano's attention returned to the teacher, and she struggled under his gaze. "Mister Sagara, please take a seat in the back of row number five." Sano ambled to his seat, feeling all eyes upon him again. The teacher began her lecture and Sano focused his attention on her, he was grateful to be in the back, it would have made him self-conscious to have too many eyes boring into his head.  
  
In front of him, sat a girl with long dark hair and a petite frame, he noticed she was trying to get his attention by shifting in her seat and occasionally flinging her hair out. Sano rolled his eyes and looked across the room. The same red hair caught his attention and he found himself staring at the back of what he now could discern as red haired boy. He was dressed smartly, and he stood out from the rest of the class. Sano figured that his family had to have a lot of money. Next to him, very close to him, sat a girl with wavy dark hair.  
  
"Mr. Sagara"  
  
His gaze returned to the teacher.  
  
"Please tell me about King Louis the 14th."  
  
Sanosuke cleared his throat.  
  
"Stand up please."  
  
Sano gave her a look that said plainly, you are a pain, Ms. Shura, but he stood anyway.  
  
"Louis the Great, King of France, born 1638 and only four when he took the throne. He was an absolute monarch; meaning the king held all political authority. His reign lasted 72 years. He died in 1715."  
  
A hushed silence went through the room, and Sano couldn't tell whether the teacher was trembling out of fear or relief.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Sagara. You may sit back down."  
  
Sano's day wore on much like this, until his feet brought him once again before Saitoh's office. He didn't even get a chance to knock, for the door swung open and Sano saw Saitoh was returning to sit behind his desk.  
  
"Close it behind you"  
  
Sano did and took a seat in the chair across from him.  
  
"How did you find out about your dad?"  
  
Sano grimaced. He should've known it would be about this, about his father.  
  
He almost stood to leave, but his curiosity drove him to stay.  
  
"My dad's cousin lives in LA. As soon as I got there, I went to the local branch office of the Army and identified myself as kin; I wanted to receive any notices at her address. We wrote sheets and sheets of letters to him. We wrote telling him we had gone to stay with her. I didn't get any word from him or the Army though, at least not until the telegram arrived."  
  
Sano's face went dark. "Why?"  
  
Saitoh was silent.  
  
"He never got your letters."  
  
"Yeah, I figured." Sano frowned. "So? Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Sano stood when Saitoh didn't reply and started to head out the door.  
  
"He never intended for you to be alone Sano."  
  
Sano came to a stop, and hung his head, "Neither did I."  
  
With that, he left the office.  
  
**  
  
Sano rounded the building a little too fast and nearly collided with someone, he blinked a few times, not believing his luck was so bad, because it was Aoshi.  
  
The two just looked at each other in silence.  
  
"You don't belong here." Aoshi said it slowly, quietly.  
  
"I belong here as much as you do," responded Sano.  
  
"You'll give the school and town a bad reputation."  
  
"I don't think so; you have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
The two boys glared at each other.  
  
"I don't like you."  
  
"The feeling is mutual."  
  
Silence and then, "Aoshi, give the guy a break."  
  
Sano noticed two of his classmates standing near them, the red headed guy and the brunette. He had no idea when they had arrived.  
  
"Don't interfere." ordered Aoshi.  
  
"Don't talk to Kenshin like that!"  
  
"It goes for you too."  
  
"Well I never!"  
  
The girl stuck her nose in the air and stamped her foot.  
  
Sanosuke had to suppress a smile.  
  
"Look at me when I am talking to you, what is your name anyway, Sano, is it?"  
  
Sano's head turned slowly to face Aoshi again.  
  
"It's Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
"Yeah, that's it, and you have a reputation in this town already, right?"  
  
Sano noticed the apprehension starting to cloud the girl's features; it was too soon to bring his past into the open. It was too soon.  
  
Sano sighed. "I don't know and don't care what you are thinking, but whatever it is, you are wrong."  
  
Aoshi growled.  
  
"I knew it; you're some kind of criminal or something."  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"They wouldn't be spreading rumors about you if you were some angel."  
  
Sano's fists suddenly clenched and his eyes glittered.  
  
Kenshin and the girl immediately jumped back. Aoshi shuffled slightly.  
  
"No, I am a devil all right, and I suggest you leave it alone. I suggest you leave me alone."  
  
Sanosuke turned and started to head away from the group, this wasn't exactly how he thought his first meeting with his classmates would go, but this was how his luck usually ran. He needed to go to work anyway. He'd think through it all later.  
  
"Stop! Please stop, I want to talk to you, please ignore Aoshi!" Sano paused. Now someone else wanted to join the party.  
  
"Megumi" Kenshin said quietly.  
  
Sano turned and regarded the girl. It was the same girl who had been flinging her hair into his face. This would prove interesting.  
  
"Sorry to interfere like this, but I was really hoping to talk to you, give you a nice welcome to our town, but I guess Aoshi already took care of that."  
  
Aoshi and the girl glared at each other.  
  
Yep, interesting.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." said Sano  
  
"It's Megumi, and this couple over here is Kenshin and Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru blushed as red as an apple. Kenshin looked indifferent.  
  
"It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise, don't let Aoshi's attitude run you off."  
  
"Oh, it didn't." Sano scratched his head , and they all watched, amazed, as his body uncurled and went loose, almost as if he had been a snake ready to strike.  
  
"I have to go pick up my brother and then I gotta be at work."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
No one even seemed to be paying attention to Aoshi anymore, and he just stood there, silently fuming.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
Sano shifted where he stood and gave a grin. Kenshin, Kaoru and Megumi melted.  
  
"It was great meeting you, but I've really got to go, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sano gave them a wave and was gone.  
  
Aoshi growled at Megumi "Why'd you do that?"  
  
Megumi flung her hair again. "Because you were being insufferably rude."  
  
"You don't want to know a guy like him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I heard from my dad that he was involved in something underhanded, that's why he had to leave town."  
  
Kenshin stepped forward. Kaoru stood behind him. "Now, Aoshi, you only know what your dad said, you can't just judge him on that."  
  
Kaoru looked worried "But, what if he killed or hurt someone? He looks really strong!"  
  
Megumi sniffed and looked at her scathingly "If he did that, he wouldn't be here, and He'd be in jail or in some Juvenile center."  
  
"Oh, Yeah." But, Kaoru still looked worried.  
  
Aoshi grunted. "Believe what you want, I don't like him, and he doesn't belong here."  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi just ignored Kenshin and started walking away.  
  
Kenshin sighed and looked at Kaoru "Ready to go home?"  
  
Kaoru nodded and started walking away with Kenshin, but they stopped and looked back at Megumi, she hadn't moved, "Megumi?"  
  
She looked at them and smiled "No, you guys go on ahead, I just remembered an errand I need to run."  
  
After dropping Kaoru off at her front door and politely declining an invitation to stay for dinner, Kenshin drove home.  
  
He thought slightly about Sanosuke, but he also thought about having to face his father, and what he could possibly offer as an excuse to leave the house after dinner. He was immersed in his thoughts this way when he pulled into the driveway. He still had not thought of an acceptable excuse and berated himself for being so weak.  
  
He walked into the big house.  
  
Kenshin Himura had always lived in a big house; the rooms were big and cold. The building was hollow; Kenshin could hear his footsteps echoing off the walls. His father, Hiko appeared in the doorway of his office and Kenshin stopped.  
  
"Why are you fifteen minutes late?"  
  
"I just stayed after school a bit longer, and then I dropped off Kaoru."  
  
"Why did you stay at school longer?"  
  
"I was talking to some friends."  
  
"You couldn't have done that at another time?"  
  
Kenshin was quiet; he wanted to retort that it didn't hurt to talk with your friends for ten minutes after school.  
  
"Do you plan on being this late tomorrow?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head; there was no point in asking if he could leave the house after dinner now.  
  
"Very well, go on to your room, I will see you at dinner."  
  
Kenshin shuffled his feet and walked up the stair case.  
  
Kenshin's life had always been controlled by his father. His father's family was incredibly wealthy, and Kenshin had grown up in the lap of luxury. Nevertheless, Kenshin was lonely, and that was why he secretly loved school so much, even though people treated him with kid gloves, because of his family's wealthy status. He liked Kaoru, because she was simple and overlooked everything; she treated him as if he was normal. Megumi was always there too, always competing with him, and that made him feel strangely alive, because he knew, Megumi was watching him, trying to find out what made him tick.  
  
He slouched in his chair, and continued to think, he hated that his father protected him, and monitored his every move. If he was as much as five minutes late home after school, he got the third degree. He sighed. He was looking forward to going to college after he graduated. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind, that his father's hold on him was tenuous and he would not be able to watch him as strictly as he could under this roof. Kenshin wanted freedom.  
  
At exactly six o' clock, he joined his father for the evening meal. His father was already eating and flipping through a portfolio beside him on the table between bites. Kenshin was halfway through eating his own food when his father spoke to him.  
  
"Kenshin, I am in the middle of preparing for a board meeting tomorrow, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I had Eric drive the Cadillac to the garage this afternoon; they called about half an hour ago. I understand they have a night clerk on duty now, would you mind walking there and picking it up?"  
  
Kenshin started in his chair, he couldn't believe his luck. He didn't care what he was doing, as long as it meant he was out of the house.  
  
"Yeah, I'd be happy to."  
  
"Thanks, son." Hiko got up from his chair. "I'll be in the office, check with me when you leave and return."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Kenshin finished his meal quickly and went to change into clothes suitable for a walk. When he was ready to leave, he poked his head into his dad's office and said goodbye. The night was clear and Kenshin stargazed, his thoughts kept him busy, and he arrived at the as station sooner than he expected. He looked around the front of the shop, and found no indication that it was still open. Taking a chance, he walked around the side and found a door ajar. He stuck his head inside but saw no one, and just as he was about to call out, he heard a sound drifting from the back of the shop. It sounded like, he shook his head to make sure, it didn't just sound like it was, it was singing!  
  
He stepped inside and walked closer to the sound.  
  
~~You must remember this~~ ~~A kiss is still a kiss~~~ ~~A sigh is just a sigh~~ ~~The fundamental things apply as time goes by~~  
  
Kenshin found himself walking towards a car that was resting on jacks.  
  
~~And when two lovers woo~~ ~~They still say "I love you"~~ ~~On that you can rely~~ ~~No matter what the future brings, as time goes by~~  
  
The singing was coming from underneath the car.  
  
~~Moonlight and love songs never out of date~~ ~~Hearts full of passion, jealousy, and hate~~ ~~Woman needs man, and man must have his mate~~ ~~That no one can deny~~  
  
Kenshin stopped.  
  
~~It's still the same old story~~ ~~A fight for love and glory~~ ~~A case of do or die~~ ~~The world will always welcome lovers as time goes by~~  
  
"Hello" said Kenshin  
  
"Hello?" said the voice that had been singing.  
  
Nothing else happened.  
  
Kenshin repeated again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was silence, and then Kenshin heard an "Oh!" and a body rolled out from underneath the car.  
  
Kenshin blinked in disbelief.  
  
It was Sanosuke.  
  
A little greasy and in overalls, but it was the new kid, Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
"Hey!" Sanosuke was pointing at him with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Kenshin blinked again.  
  
Sano withdrew his hand and scratched his head. He grinned sheepishly and continued looking up at Kenshin.  
  
There was silence for a time, and then Sanosuke asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I," Kenshin stuttered, confused and without a coherent thought in his head.  
  
Sano rolled out completely from under the car, stood up, and stretched.  
  
He waited, looking right into Kenshin's face.  
  
Kenshin struggled for composure, "I was supposed to pick up a car."  
  
"Oh, right. You're the caddy?  
  
Kenshin nodded dumbly.  
  
"This way."  
  
Sano walked to a little office and grabbed some keys off a rack. He then walked Kenshin out a door and to the car lot. Kenshin saw the caddy parked amongst several other cars.  
  
Kenshin was suddenly hesitant to leave, but he saw Sano's outstretched hand holding the keys. He took them.  
  
"Thanks" he murmured.  
  
"No problem." Sano grinned and turned to walk back into the building.  
  
Kenshin stood there dumbly for a moment, then, with his mind made up, he walked into the building after Sanosuke.  
  
He didn't see him at first, and then he saw light and a shadow streaming from the office, and walked towards it.  
  
Sano looked up as he entered the doorway.  
  
"Something else?"  
  
"I'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Your name is Kenshin, right?"  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
Sano grinned. "I am glad I remembered, sorry I had to run out on you guys earlier."  
  
"You had to pick up your brother."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You work here?"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't fix the caddy, if that's what you are wondering."  
  
"Not at all, I wasn't thinking that at all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"About Aoshi,"  
  
"He's a smart ass isn't he?" Sano grinned.  
  
"Yeah" Kenshin almost giggled.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I've met bigger bullies."  
  
Kenshin looked worried.  
  
"What he was accusing you of.what he was saying?"  
  
Sano shrugged.  
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to bring that up, it's personal." I hope you understand. I assure you, I don't plan on causing trouble for anyone here."  
  
"I believe you." Kenshin was serious.  
  
Sano laughed and slapped Kenshin on the back, "I like you, and I can tell we'll be great friends."  
  
Kenshin smiled and then noticed the clock on the wall. He was going to be very late! His father!  
  
Sano looked also.  
  
"It's getting late; I'll be closing up in about fifteen minutes." "I gotta pick up my bro from the Gensai's and tuck him into his own bed."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"  
  
Sano laughed, "Of course, if I don't show, Saitoh will come after me personally."  
  
Kenshin's eyebrow rose at this, but Sanosuke just started chuckling again. "Forget it, I'll be there."  
  
Kenshin stepped outside the door and when he turned to looked back inside, Sano waved at him.  
  
He walked to the caddy. He sighed and smiled happily.  
  
He'd made a new friend. Sano could sing and fixed cars, and Kenshin was beside himself.  
  
***  
  
**As Time Goes By**  
  
Artist: Andy Williams Words and Music by Herman Hupfeld Introduced by Frances Williams in the broadway musical "Everybody's Welcome" in 1931 From the 1942 movie "Casablanca", starring Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman performed in the movie by Dooley Wilson in the role of "Sam". 


	6. ACT 5

A/N:  
  
Eventually I hope to bridge the past/present gap and end up completely in the present. This chapter could stand some revision, but that must come later. The characters may seem more out of character, but if I truly cared, I'd have stopped writing this a long time ago. Obviously, I will still write despite only having a few loyal readers. *smile* I don't understand that either, really.  
  
No song lyrics in this chapter, I am treating my Sano very badly, and I don't have any songs to utilize for this dark period. I didn't intended for this to be a song fic anyway.  
  
In other news, I am slaving away on a webpage, even though I have no talent in that area. I keep myself way too busy.*sigh* and oh, how I suffer, how Sano suffers!  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. A truly talented person does, and unlike him, I make no profit.  
  
**  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls **Act 5.1**  
  
~~Early 1942~~  
  
"Sano, where did you go today?"  
  
"The yards."  
  
"Did you visit father?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sano..."  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Through the cracks in the floorboards Sano could see his father pacing and his mother wringing her hands, looking on. Sano's mother was a frail fair skinned woman with curly black hair and deep brown eyes. If he hadn't seen a picture in a magazine, or been influenced by the Christmas angel ornaments hanging on the trees at that time of year, he would have sworn she was an angel. It pained him to lie, worry or even disobey her, because despite his rebellious nature, he loved her with all his heart. He would do anything for her; he would give anything for her. Sano loved his mother and her forgiving ways, especially since his father did not tolerate his behavior. Sano was tolerant of his father's abuse, because Sano had a strange threshold for pain. Sano respected his father immensely however, but he could never understand why he didn't treat Sano like a man. Sano never heard a word of praise come from the man's lips, although he gave plenty of advice. Sano felt weak and pathetic in his father's shadow. He joined a group of "hooligans" as his father called them in '42. Sometimes he didn't come home at night, and he got an earful and a red hide the next morning. Sometimes, he was involved in some not so "legal" activities, but everyone looked the other way. Sano's father didn't though, and he wanted to kick him out of the house. Sano's mother held her ground against his father on this point, and always let him come back.  
  
There were many scenes like this in Sano's teenage years.  
  
Then Sano's father was drafted. Sano was so proud he was fit to burst. But, that all deflated when his father looked him in the eye and said, "If I hear you have given your mother more grief Sano, I will send you to the juvenile center once I return."  
  
Sano glared at the back of the man he respected, feared and hated, and yet also loved, and made a childish wish that he wouldn't return.  
  
He didn't.  
  
**  
  
Looking back that night as he drove himself and Yahiko home after work , he wondered if he could have changed himself back then , if he could have changed , could he have prevented her death? Would he have heard words of praise from his father's lips? A solitary tear trickled down his face as he parked his car, now he would never know.  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls ** Act 5.2**  
  
~Our present, 1947~  
  
Megumi Takani believed in her abilities. She also believed that anything her brothers or any man for that matter could do, she could do as well. That was why she studied hard, strove to maintain her average, and placed Kenshin Himura on a pedestal; she was determined to become everything he embodied. He was the perfect example of a successful rich American boy to her middle-class mind.  
  
Yet, Megumi had common sense, and as much as she believed in furthering herself and turning things to her advantage, she realized the importance of having friends, preserving their dignity and privacy and stressing her loyalty and secrecy. That was why; she was suddenly at odds with herself.  
  
Megumi had found herself in the library after her encounter with Aoshi and Sano. She asked the librarian about any events regarding a Sanosuke Sagara in the past, and was rewarded with a comment of 'such a sad affair' and after a few minutes, a copy of the Willow Times Review was placed in front of her.  
  
On the front page, right column, was a brief description of the events of a night in the fall of 1943.  
  
"~~ evening, Mrs. L~ Sagara was found shot to death in her home. Suspects involved in her murder have been apprehended and will be kept in the Willow Falls jail until the investigation has been completed. Anyone with information regarding the shooting or the activities of the R&K Distributing Company is encouraged to come forward. Mrs. Sagara leaves behind two sons, Sanosuke 14 and Yahiko 6. Mr. S. Sagara was called into active duty and is not expected to return for the funeral. Aid in support of the family can be left in care of Dr. ~ Gensai. "  
  
Megumi's hands trembled as she had put down the article, so many questions were not answered by the brief print and she felt compelled to find the librarian and ask her questions, or to start flipping through the next issues of the paper in a flurry. However, Megumi did neither, for as much as she wanted to know, to learn the details of that night, she felt uncomfortable, like she was trespassing in a graveyard. She knew that any information she got would be spotty and the truth slightly twisted. She pushed back in her chair and returned the article to the librarian. She would sleep on it; perhaps a better and more discreet solution for finding out would come to her, like perhaps going to talk with Dr. Gensai.  
  
As she laid her head on the pillow that night, it continued to plague her, and she wondered if she should tell Kenshin. Another matter bothering her was the strange attitude of Aoshi, she was surprised that she had grown irritated enough to step in, but it had been like watching children fighting.  
  
In her mind's eye she saw Sano uncurling his body, would he, could he, possibly have struck or even killed Aoshi? Megumi tossed and turned in her bed. It did no good to think of it! She had to go to sleep!  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls  
*** Act 5.3**  
  
The next day, true to his word, Sano was in front of Saitou's office at exactly 8:15. The man stuck his head outside and grunted. "Get to class" Sano meekly obeyed.  
  
Ms. Shura had nothing to say when he walked into the classroom, so Sano decided she and Saitou had a little agreement.  
  
He gave a grin at Kenshin, who had happened to be trying to make eye contact, and took his seat behind Megumi.  
  
He didn't notice as Megumi seemed to let go a breath that she had been holding.  
  
**  
  
"So you moved back after living in Los Angeles?"  
  
"Yeah" Sano bit into his sandwich and nodded at the same time.  
  
"It must be nice there." sighed Kaoru.  
  
"It was okay." Sano shrugged. "But, I missed the old house here somewhat, and I wanted to see Dr. Gensai again."  
  
Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Dr. Gensai's a great Doctor, and a very good man."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." agreed Sano.  
  
There was a stiff silence in the air, but only Kenshin noticed that Megumi was really uncomfortable, more so in fact than the rest of them.  
  
Sano unwrapped a piece of pie and everyone looked at it hungrily.  
  
"Oh, did your mother make that?"  
  
Sano's face went stony. Kaoru blushed at her rudeness and Megumi choked on her sandwich.  
  
Kenshin looked confusedly between all three of them, and Sano was the first to speak.  
  
Very grimly he replied, "No, I made it."  
  
"You did!? But, it looks delicious Sanosuke!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
There was a pregnant pause and then they were all astonished when Sano pushed the dessert towards her. He looked pale and sickly, and Kenshin felt rather than knew that something was very wrong.  
  
"Kaoru, please eat it for me, I suddenly remembered I have to go see Saitou about something."  
  
Kaoru looked hesitant.  
  
"But, Sano..."  
  
Sano flashed a sweet smile as he got up from his chair. "It would be a shame if it went to waste."  
  
Kaoru nodded and with that done, Sano walked away.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he watched the boy round the corner of the cafeteria. He then glanced at Megumi, only to find that she was staring straight ahead solemnly and would not return his glance.  
  
Kaoru dug into the pie with gusto, smacking her lips and eyes widening.  
  
"It's really good. I mean it's REALLY good! Kenshin you've got to try it!"  
  
Kenshin opened his mouth to protest, only to find a fork promptly stuffed into his mouth.  
  
"ORO!" He cried out as Kaoru continued to force the fork and rich creamy bite down his throat.  
  
Kaoru giggled as she withdrew the fork and jabbed at a few crumbs. "Mmm, delicious! Isn't it just marvelous? To think he has such a talent for cooking! If I were his mother, I would make him cook for me all the time!"  
  
'I am sure you would, because you are so inept in the kitchen' Kenshin thought absently as tried to regain his composure and wiped his watering eyes. He could almost swear that his mouth was bleeding as he dabbed it with a napkin.  
  
"Why, Megumi!" Kaoru suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin jerked his head up to see Megumi violently push her chair back, her palms pressed into the table to support herself.  
  
Kenshin met her eyes and was surprised at the uncertainty he saw there.  
  
"Kenshin, can I talk to you alone for a moment?  
  
"What?" questioned Kaoru instead. But, she wasn't really paying either one of them any attention.  
  
Megumi's face looked pained and she silently pleaded with Kenshin to get up and follow her.  
  
He nodded and handed Kaoru one of the custards still left from his lunch. "Kaoru I can't finish this, would you mind?  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and she nodded eagerly as she reached for the inviting morsel.  
  
"Of course!" "Mmmmm."  
  
Kenshin got up and followed Megumi to a secluded corner.  
  
"What's going on Megumi?"  
  
"Kenshin Megumi started hesitantly, "it's about Sanosuke."  
  
"What?"  
  
"His mother is dead; she was shot in their home four years ago."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened, "No!"  
  
"Kenshin, I didn't know if I should tell anyone. I found out by going to library."  
  
"Does he know you found out?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Kenshin looked grim. "Then we won't bring it up, obviously he's not over it, you didn't tell anyone else?"  
  
"No, Kenshin."  
  
"Act like you don't know, and don't tell anyone else, come on we need to get back to Kaoru."  
  
**  
  
The three eventually made their way back to the classroom, only to find Sano was not there waiting for them. Kenshin couldn't recall when he had been so anxious before. It was exactly at the ring of the bell that everyone looked up to see Sano enter and stalk to his seat.  
  
Kenshin caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked again he could see nothing out of place.  
  
It was Kaoru who leaned towards him and whispered, "Kenshin, look at his hands, they are all bloody!"  
  
Kenshin didn't hesitate as he turned around fully in his seat to stare at Sanosuke's hands which were covered loosely in wrappings, blood soaked and dripping. Kenshin felt a slight chill run along his spine as he met Sano's eyes, because they were dark and soulless.  
  
Ms. Shura then squeaked in alarm as she noticed the blood trail into the room, and then Sano's sloppy bandages.  
  
Kenshin took charge instantly, assuring the teacher that he would escort Sano to the Nurses Station immediately, and so saying he promptly guided his new friend from his chair and out the door.  
  
He watched as the nurse skillfully bandaged what Kenshin could now discern as raw and bleeding knuckles. Sano was still out of it, staring listlessly at the wall, he had not spoken since they had arrived.  
  
Once Sano had been cleaned and bandaged, Kenshin guided him back out into the hall, but he was reluctant to go back to class. More that anything, Kenshin wanted to take his friend somewhere and talk to him about his past. But, Kenshin never got the chance because suddenly Saitou was standing over them and Sano broke from his reverie and hissed viciously. Kenshin soon found himself being directed to return to his classroom, as he watched Sano disappear into Saitou's office.  
  
**  
  
"What we have here is an issue of trust"  
  
"I trust people fine."  
  
"Sano" sighed Saitou "I am only trying to help you; I am not your enemy."  
  
"What's with the 20 questions then?"  
  
"They help in their way."  
  
"Humph"  
  
"Talking to me will help a lot more than pounding your fists into my school walls."  
  
"I don't see how."  
  
"You may be a man Sano, but you have a few failings that can still cost you plenty."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"I am NOT giving you the satisfaction!" Sano growled.  
  
"Mr. Sagara!"  
  
With that, Saitou had commanded Sano to shut up, and the young man slowly sat down and silently regarded the principal.  
  
"Do not raise your voice to me. Need I remind you I am still the assistant principal and can have you expelled at a moments notice? I will not tolerate this behavior from you, because I believe you are better than this."  
  
Sano looked startled.  
  
"Now that I have your full attention, I will tell you the reason for my interference in your life. I said before that I served with your father, even before that, we were not strangers. I talked to him occasionally at the yards, and even then he talked to me about you."  
  
"He loved you Sano, he said he could never be as proud of anyone as he was of you."  
  
Sano's eyes widened.  
  
"He gave me some of his personal effects before he was killed." "He told me to look after you guys if he didn't return home. Imagine my surprise to find out that you two had left and the reasons why!" Sano looked down at his feet as Saitou said this, he couldn't meet the other man's eyes, and he didn't want to see the disappointment lurking there.  
  
"But that's in the past and over and done." Saitou sighed.  
  
If Sano had looked, he would have seen nothing but compassion coming from the older man.  
  
"Sano, now that I have you and Yahiko in my sights, I am not letting you go again. I am going to make you into a fine adult, even if it kills you."  
  
Sano jerked his head up to see Saitou smirking.  
  
Sano frowned.  
  
Saitou shook his head, "I don't know how you can be so stupid, hurry up and get to class, talking to you is exhausting."  
  
Sano stood and walked for the door.  
  
"Don't ever bang your fists on my walls again."  
  
Sano jerked a thumb into the air and grinned. "I won't."  
  
Kenshin looked up worriedly as he reentered the classroom, but Sano flashed him a smile and nod. He was okay, and he wasn't in trouble. Kenshin was relieved.  
  
The next day, was the first home game of the season. Kenshin liked this, because it was the only time, his father would let him stay out later, skip stiff silent meals in favor of hamburgers and hot dogs, and the best thing, hang out with his friends and classmates.  
  
He was slightly disappointed that Sano couldn't come because it meant leaving his job early. But, Kenshin was satisfied that he would see him after, because it also happened to be Halloween and they were all going to Dr. Gensai's for a party. Kenshin was ecstatic about this night, he had argued with his father for hours to be allowed to go. As Kenshin cheered the team on next to Megumi and Kaoru, he was completely at ease, unaware of what lay just around the corner.  
  
****  
  
A/N:  
  
10/29/03  
  
Trying my best to remove all the dashes at least, ^_^ and get the next Act ready to post. 


	7. ACT 6

A/N:  
  
This Act was especially hard for me to create. I have never been so stumped. It has been very difficult. I finally let it write itself, as I have always done, and we are now on a new path. I am not satisfied, but that's the way it goes. I will let you discover the changes for yourself, because Sagara is constantly evolving and any plans and outlines I make are no longer concrete. I will still call the chapters Acts, for the sake of continuity, but the story has now been thrown into the present and the stage play mold is broken. I hope you still enjoy it, or not, and I am sure I will hear that in the reviews. I want to thank HB for her very encouraging support and e-mails.  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls *Act 6.1*  
  
Aoshi's drive to be the best was rooted in the fact that his father was a stern taskmaster and his mother a dedicated and religious housewife. Aoshi's father also had status as the local sheriff and Aoshi felt both the pressure to serve as an example and to break away from his restrictive environment. Aoshi kept this conflict well hidden underneath his cool exterior. Truthfully, Aoshi wasn't as cold and harsh as the front he showed. He was often shy about expressing his own desires, and always berated himself for blindly going along with the crowd or what was "expected of him". He had to maintain the front, he had to look and act the part, but more than anything, he wanted to have the courage to break away and find himself. Few understood this aspect of his personality, and the only one who did and could touch him was Megumi, a long time family friend, who he was even more determined to keep at bay, lest she prove to be another weakness.  
  
He doubted that Sanosuke remembered having met him before he left Willow Falls. It had been a chance and uneventful meeting, because Aoshi had sought out the group of ruffians to which Sano belonged, hoping that he would be allowed to join. The only reason that Aoshi notice Sano, was the bright red bandana he wore to keep his spiky, unruly brown hair under control. Sano had remained at a distance, leaning against a wall, and did not lift his eyes or look at Aoshi even once. Aoshi had remembered looking at him as he talked and argued with other members to let him join. But, Aoshi had been refused, much to his humiliation. He burned over that for awhile, but felt slightly better for going back to his "good boy" act, after hearing his father complain about the most recent act of villainy the gang had committed. But, now, Aoshi burned with envy. He envied Sano his freedom, that he left for a big city with his younger brother in tow at such a young age and he admired him for having the balls to come back. Aoshi didn't so much dislike Sano, as he wanted the other teen to acknowledge him. Secretly, Aoshi wanted to be challenged, after being confident in putting on an act for so long, he wanted to taste a true fight and know where he stood compared to this man who had seen so much of the world. Aoshi sought validation of himself.  
  
He was unaware of Sano's past beyond what he had overheard, and it never would have occurred to him to ask or visit the library as Megumi had done. He used what knowledge he had gleaned however, to specifically goad the other teen into a fight. He very nearly had what he wanted, but at the last moment, Kenshin and Megumi appeared, and further dampened his ambition by quickly befriending the lanky, spiky haired freak. Aoshi felt his momentum fading away; would Sano grant him his most earnest wish? Aoshi couldn't afford to wait. He was aware that everyone was gathering at the Gensai's, and even so, he didn't want the moment to pass him by. He watched the trio depart after the game, and followed.  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls *Act 6.2*  
  
Sano and Yahiko were waiting on the Gensai's porch as Kenshin and the two girls arrived. Kenshin's gaze quickly came to rest on the lanky, messy haired kid sitting next to Sano. He noticed the remarkable similarities between the two brothers, and absently mused what it would have been like if he had happened to have a sibling. The introductions were quick and sweet, and Kaoru immediately latched on to Yahiko. It was all the boy could do to fend her off, and unfortunately for him, Tsubame soon arrived, with her cousins in tow. These little girls alternately latched onto Kenshin and Yahiko as their attention wandered. Kenshin was enjoying himself thoroughly; it had been a long time since he had as much interaction with anyone, his father's strict monopoly of his time making it impossible.  
  
He was suddenly very glad of having Sanosuke around him; it was like a breath of fresh air in his stuffy world  
  
"Hey! Hey, Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin blinked. He didn't realize he'd been letting his mind wander. Yahiko was beaming up into his face, and Kenshin looked at Sano who grinned back.  
  
"Yahiko just challenged you to a duel, Kenshin, you can't let his costume and fighting skills go to waste."  
  
Kenshin looked back at Yahiko, noticing for the first time that Yahiko was dressed in the garb of a pirate, and holding a wooden but very decorative sword.  
  
"Is it real?"  
  
"No, they're movie props, I had some friends in the theatre, they had to be sturdy and look nice for performances."  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow, and Sano laughed as he tossed a twin sword in Kenshin's direction.  
  
"We had to get two of them, Yahiko was in a sword fighting phase before we left, and before that he was into horror films. I can't tell you how glad I am to have someone else mock play with him for a change."  
  
"Hey! That's because you are no good at handling swords Sano."  
  
"It's a stick, that's why."  
  
"There is a method to fighting with swords Sano."  
  
"With swords, perhaps, but that's just a pretty stick."  
  
"Sano!"  
  
"Yahiko, give it a rest already and go fight Kenshin."  
  
The boy stuck out his tongue and walked to where Kenshin had moved, testing and turning the play sword in his hands. It was light, but very sturdy.  
  
"How do you happen to have friends in the theatre Sano?" Kaoru asked as she sat down on the porch.  
  
Sano shrugged. "Tio and Riko have lived next to my father's sister for a long while. I took Tio on a few dates, but she was always busy in performances for the city theatre group. That didn't keep us from being close friends however, and now I'm really curious about how she's getting along because a few months before we left, she started auditioning at some studios."  
  
"So you know an actress?"  
  
Sano nodded. "Actually, Tio and Riko are twins, and Riko has done some stage work too."  
  
They watched as Kenshin and Yahiko shuffled and dodged each other's blows. Kenshin seemed to have a natural talent for handling swords, his moves where effortless and smooth. Yahiko soon was tapped on the shoulder, indicating that he had lost the match and everyone clapped and laughed. They began again, this time Yahiko was impatient and more careless. He tried talking to Kenshin to distract him, but Kenshin did not falter. The blows were exchanged forcefully, the wooden swords vibrating with each hit, until with one swift movement; Kenshin skillfully dislodged the stick from Yahiko's hands and sent it flying. It landed hilt up, with the blade firmly implanted in the ground. Everyone stood still and silent in awe and then a roar of clapping broke out again. The swords were soon abandoned to other activities such as bobbing for apples (which also proved Kenshin's dexterity, as he was the only one who succeeded in not getting wet). Yahiko clung to Kenshin the rest of the evening, and as they sat down to eat pie, he grilled Kenshin about school, sword fighting, and just being rich in general. He didn't see Kaoru's eye twitching until it was too late, and in an instant, Kenshin's attention was diverted back to the girl and Yahiko sat rubbing a knot on top of his head.  
  
The jovial mood slowly dissipated into a comfortable and easy silence. Sano stood to stretch and then froze, staring into the darkness. Everyone looked in the same direction, and gasps of surprise went around as Aoshi stepped forward into the light. Sano watched the other teen, his eyes glittering. He understood the desire reflected in his opponent's eyes, because he had seen it there earlier, and he had seen it in the eyes of other fighters in the ring. The group was silent beside him, but Sano grinned to himself, today was going to end on a good note.  
  
"Let's start where we left off" said Aoshi quietly.  
  
Sano gave a nod and took a step forward. But he didn't get any further because Miyako appeared between the both of them saying, "Not in my yard"  
  
Sano looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, of course." He then looked at Aoshi  
  
"The corn field south of here - ten minutes."  
  
Aoshi only turned around and was swallowed by the darkness. Sano pulled out his keys as he walked to the car. He instructed Yahiko to stay at the house but it fell on deaf ears, he was already joining his brother in the front seat of the car. Sano looked at him, but his face and his eyes remained stoic.  
  
The group woke as the car doors slammed shut; it was happening way too fast.  
  
"What's going on?" exclaimed Kaoru as she wrung her hands on the porch. Beside her, Megumi was pensive and silent, and Miyako ran to the car door in a futile attempt to get Yahiko to stay behind.  
  
In the midst of it all, Kenshin quietly slipped into his own car and was ready to follow the instant Sano's car backed out of the driveway and sped away.  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls *Act 6.3*  
  
The car headlights were the only thing illuminating the night as Sano and Yahiko traveled the dirt road. Both of the boys were silent, they were aware that Kenshin was close behind, but what was behind them was hardly the issue. Sano parked the car next to Aoshi but at a slight angle so the lights streamed out on the small patch of dirt and grass at the edge of the field. Aoshi was standing there already, waiting. Kenshin soon arrived and parked behind them. He got out and walked to stand beside Yahiko's car door. Yahiko looked up at Kenshin's pensive face as he watched Sano walk up to Aoshi.  
  
"Get in Kenshin"  
  
"Huh?" Kenshin snapped out of his reverie and looked at Yahiko  
  
"Sano and Aoshi don't really need us in the middle of their fight, we're just spectators."  
  
Kenshin's face fell. "So they're really going to fight?"  
  
"Yeah, and Sano better not disappoint me."  
  
Kenshin looked shocked. "What do you mean?"  
  
Yahiko leaned on the dashboard. "Aoshi's just fighting to prove something to himself, and Sano should be above all that, he should able to fight and win like he was in the ring,"  
  
"Ring?"  
  
"Yeah, Sano didn't tell you?" "He's a professional boxer."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
"Sano, a boxer?"  
  
Yahiko nodded. "Yeah, and after this, I am getting on his case again about training." "The way he's going Shishio will cream him for sure."  
  
The two boys watched as Aoshi and Sano squared off and the fists flew. Sano shuffled and danced, stirring the dust around him into a fine cloud. Although Aoshi wasn't a professional fighter, he was not inept at fighting, and the punches between them landed with force and accuracy. Every punch that Sano landed squarely in Aoshi's face was reciprocated eventually with an equally forceful hit in his chest or gut. The two seemed equally matched for a good while, but soon Kenshin became aware of Aoshi's flagging endurance. Sano wasn't breathing hard, and more of his hits connected. Aoshi continued on admirably, but it was finally a slight difference in his guard that provided an opening for Sano, who sent him into the cornfield with a dynamic and strategic blow to the face. Aoshi staggered and fell into the darkness with Sano close behind.  
  
"It's over" remarked Yahiko digging into the car's large glove compartment.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked curiously.  
  
"That last blow should've knocked Aoshi out; it'll be easier to treat his shiner before he wakes up."  
  
Kenshin scooted out of the vehicle, Yahiko sliding after him, and they ran towards Sanosuke, who was now dragging the motionless Aoshi into the glow of the car's headlights. Kenshin could see very clearly, the large red welt, and a thin cut under his eye that was starting to bleed.  
  
"Is it going to cause a scar Sano?" Yahiko asked as he handed his brother a clean gauze cloth and medicine.  
  
Sano dabbed the cut, and calmly replied, "I don't see why it should, and did you bring any of that salve with you?"  
  
"Um, Yeah"  
  
Sano dabbed a little on the wound and stood.  
  
"He's going to be out for a bit Kenshin; you may as well get back to the girls. Yahiko and I will see that he's able to make it home. We'll join you back at the Gensai's as soon as we can."  
  
Kenshin hesitated. "I'd rather stay and go back with you."  
  
"Don't trust me Kenshin?"  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
Sano grinned.  
  
"Suit yourself"  
  
With that Sano walked to the back of the car, out of the glare of the headlights. He leaned there and stared at the sky. Kenshin soon joined him, and followed the other's gaze to the moon. What Yahiko had said earlier was on his mind.  
  
"Sano?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you want to do with your life?"  
  
"I've never really thought about it, to tell you the truth, I didn't think past moving here to Willow Falls." "But, I guess, if I get the chance, I'd travel around and see the world."  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't go to college?"  
  
"Nah, I don't have any reason to do that Kenshin." "What about you?"  
  
"Father wants me to be a financier like him."  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
"I don't know. I just know I want to please him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They were silent for a time until Kenshin stated, "I wish he didn't treat me the way he does."  
  
Sano's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You mean the curfews and always watching you."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I didn't mind so much before, but it's been weighing on me a lot now."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"She died when I was really young, about three I think. I don't remember a lot about it."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I don't remember much about her, Sano."  
  
"You must've been lonely growing up."  
  
"Sometimes." Kenshin admitted quietly  
  
"Has your father remarried?"  
  
"No." Kenshin looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sano shook his head.  
  
"No reason, but Kenshin, have you tried talking to him? About the way you feel"?  
  
"No, he's always busy, and in his study, I don't want to bother him."  
  
"That just sounds like an excuse to me, Kenshin."  
  
Sano turned to look at Kenshin and for a moment and Kenshin thought he saw some immeasurable sadness in those murky depths.  
  
"Kenshin, do me a favor and tell him how you feel."  
  
"But, Sano, it's really not that-  
  
"It's important Kenshin, you may regret not doing it later."  
  
Sano's voice cracked at the very end and Kenshin caught it.  
  
"You'll do it, right, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin gave a thoughtful nod, and Sano smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
Kenshin wanted to say something, but he didn't know just what, and by the time he had abandoned his thoughts, Sano was walking to the front of the vehicle.  
  
"Yahiko! Is sleeping beauty awake yet?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Then get the water, I am getting tired of looking at this corn."  
  
"Right!" came back the cheerful reply.  
  
"Uh, Sano is that wise?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Sano nodded. "We need to get going, and he needs to get home and find something to bring down the swelling, I don't know about you, but I am tired, and I am sure his own bed would suit him better than the ground."  
  
Soon Aoshi was sputtering and drenched. He looked sheepishly at Kenshin and Sano, "Sorry I spoiled your evening."  
  
Sano shrugged and helped Aoshi to stand up, handing him a towel that Yahiko had retrieved from the car. "I don't mind taking the time for a good fight, but Kenshin here has some people he needs to get back to."  
  
Aoshi nodded and stepped towards his car, "Yeah, I better get home too, I'll see you guys later."  
  
"You'll be fine driving?" Kenshin called after him.  
  
"Piece of cake" was the reply, and Aoshi waved as he sped away into the night.  
  
"Moron" said Sano good naturedly as he got into his car, hauling Yahiko in with him by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"See you at the Gensai's, Kenshin?" he called out to the car behind them.  
  
The red head nodded and waved back before pulling away.  
  
When they arrived at the Gensai's, it was obvious that the party was over, the little girls had already gone to bed and the lateness of the evening was getting to them all. Kenshin drove the girls' home and walked through the door of his house. His breath caught. On the stair landing was his father; Kenshin suddenly realized he had stayed much later than he had arranged. It hadn't even occurred to him as he was apologizing to Kaoru's parents for keeping her out so late. He followed his father into the study and as he was subjected to the usual questions, remembered his promise to Sano. When his father was done, Kenshin drew in a deep breath and began to talk. 


	8. ACT 7

A/N:  
  
First, I want to apologize for the shortness of the next two acts. I wanted to get the next two out, so they suffered from being written at the same time. There is little conversation between characters. I was comfortable writing in narrative form.  
  
Thanks goes out to my friend the 'editor', although she called her job something much more colorful. I shouldn't repeat it here. She took the onslaught of my paragraphs in stride and turned me in the right direction.  
  
Thanks also to Owinabanshu (and HB for finding her) because I needed that extra bit of reassurance that only a beta can provide.  
  
Disclaimer: The story is loosely based on Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own or have rights to said anime. I am writing this story at no profit.  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls **Act 7.1**  
  
"Thwap"  
  
"Thwap"  
  
"Thwap, Thwap, Thwap"  
  
Yahiko leaned outside the door, listening to Sano hit the boxing bag out in the shed. He was satisfied, Sano was finally practicing. The door creaked shut behind him as he walked to the kitchen table and uncovered his breakfast. He shifted in his seat and began to shovel the food into his mouth. Sano must have finally gotten motivated to practice after his fight with Aoshi. It was about time. Yahiko fingered the tablecloth and ran his eyes across the lines that made up the plaid pattern, considering what to do with his morning. What did he want to do today? Sano would be working the late shift tonight. Yahiko had already decided to go with him; he had been bored at the Gensai's the last time. He couldn't deny that he had enjoyed the great cooking, but as far as he was concerned, Sano was less demanding than the older adults. If he worked at it, he could even try to talk Sano into letting him walk to the diner to get a malt or float. His stomach growled in anticipation and he grinned. Definitely malt. Chocolate. Whip Cream. Sprinkles. A cherry to top it all off.  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls **Act 7.2**  
  
Kenshin licked his lips and told his feelings to his father, his desire to have his freedom, and take charge of his life. As Hiko listened, he was drawn into the past. His memories were skewed, but it didn't mean he wasn't aware of them or the way they marked the transition to the present. He conceded that sometimes memories could lie dormant, the carrier unaware of them and acting as though they don't exist. At other times, he thought, they were there for introspection later, to learn from, and were often the impetus always as the forefront of consciousness, driving a person's way of life, and the force behind their beliefs. Kenshin had not lied to Sano about feeling little remorse over the loss of his mother at an early age; His memories of her loss were few, far and distant. But, that is not to say that her death had no effect on him.  
  
It did, although indirectly, through his father.  
  
From the moment she died, Hiko had refused to care for his son alone. He failed to see the advantages of hiring a nanny to raise the child in the home, or to marry another woman for the sake of his child. Hiko unfortunately was a throwback to older generations of males in his family. He had experienced the pain of separation from his family at an early age, and believed he became a man of independence and responsibility that much faster. He firmly believed his son would benefit from being enrolled as soon as possible in a private boarding school. Kenshin's education, life, and the shaping of his entire future soon were left in the hands of an "institution".  
  
Kenshin's reaction to being thrown into another world away from his home was merely classified as 'separation anxiety' by Hiko. His son needed to grow up, only then would Hiko be ready to deal with him. Kenshin soon adjusted to the environment of the school and moved up in the social hierarchy. When he returned home on holidays, his father was pleased to see the changes, namely, the obedient and conforming behavior.  
A year before they moved to Willow Falls, events transpired that forced Kenshin's father to permanently remove him from the school and place him back into public life. Hiko was more than satisfied not to mind, he now believed his son was capable of interacting with him as an adult, and saw no need to continue his private studies. Kenshin was to finish the course of his education in public school, and expected to excel his way into his father's alma mater.  
  
Looking back, Hiko realized that he could have seen that his son was testing his boundaries, wearing masks developed through years of practice, and hiding the real person deep inside. If Hiko had seen that, he could have helped his son then, and drawn out that person. Instead he had been pushed towards a predetermined future. A future planned by him, one who had already set out into the world and succeeded at what he wanted to accomplish. Kenshin didn't have an outlet, and suddenly, it was too late to find one because Hiko and Kenshin were on the road that led them to Willow Falls.  
  
It had occurred coincidentally enough, while Kenshin was out driving, and although he was a careful and responsible driver on most days, he could easily get distracted. After staying out too late one night, at a party given by some classmates at a local restaurant, he drove home the usual way, and was waiting at a light to turn left onto a main street. He saw a truck approaching directly across from him, but gave it very little attention since he would have the right of way. The traffic was clear to his left and to his right, and he proceeded into his turn. Suddenly, he was caught in the glare of bright lights and he felt the car shake violently. He regained his senses in a local emergency room.  
  
Kenshin was the only one to survive the accident. As he learned later, a car coming from the opposite direction along the main street had failed to stop at the intersection and plowed into him as he was making the turn. Inside the vehicle, a family of three had perished. The driver of the truck, the only witness, stated that he didn't see any signs that Kenshin had been given the signal to turn. If he hadn't, then Kenshin had driven into oncoming traffic. No one however, was able to determine with accuracy who had been at fault. There were indications that the other driver had lost control of the vehicle sometime prior to entering the intersection, and the impact damage to the skid marks were proof enough of the fact that the other car was traveling above the desired speed limit. Kenshin was released from the hospital after a few days.  
  
Kenshin faced some adverse media after the incident; and he couldn't handle meeting people in public for a time. But, the most detrimental factor in his recovery was that he suffered from considerable guilt. Irregardless of what he had been told countless times, he was convinced that he had been responsible for the deaths. His father eventually located a therapist to see the troubled teen, and Kenshin adopted a more positive outlook after a few weeks. Although everyone said Kenshin was fairing better, Hiko knew that his son was no stranger to hiding his true intentions or feelings. He was positive that the "can-do" spirit and smile that met cheery eyes was merely a ruse. So Hiko didn't let his son out of his sight.  
  
The move to Willow Falls came together as Hiko searched for a house in a small, quiet community that was also close to one of his corporate offices. After the move, Kenshin soon appeared content, and over the course of the year, the memories of the accident seemed to fade, and Kenshin thriving. Or at least Hiko thought he was thriving, because as he looked at his son now, he got the impression that he had just fallen into a routine, living in a happy, moodless haze. The curfews had just been a formality that Hiko instigated at the beginning as a concerned parent; not from any mistrust he had in Kenshin. He hadn't given the curfews a single thought after placing them, and up until the present time they hadn't seemed to bother Kenshin. Instead, he had been eager to please, obey, and ready to follow in his father's footsteps. His father couldn't complain, and could find no fault.  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls **Act 7.3**  
  
Hiko frowned at Kenshin, running a hand through his dark hair. 'Perhaps this is what was wrong; once again, I mistook Kenshin's behavior for something it wasn't. Instead of actually helping him to move on after that accident, I did what he wanted and effectively cut him off from the world, from any responsibilities. All he had to do was placate me; he didn't grow, or try to experience things for himself. I wonder what has caused the change in him now.  
  
To Kenshin he said "You are right, the curfews and restrictions need to go, and I have no doubts that you are capable of governing yourself. In fact, I agree that you should start as soon as possible."  
  
Kenshin looked at him in shock. He hadn't expected it to be that easy.  
  
Hiko sighed.  
  
"I have made several mistakes in the course of my life time, but I think I was at my worst when raising you. I knew what was happening, but I didn't even begin to act on it. Only now, can I see, all the opportunities that I had to help you, and instead I was never there for you. I hope you can forgive me. But, you have become a stronger person Kenshin, even despite my negligence, and I am so proud of you."  
  
Kenshin blinked, not fully understanding what was happening. His mouth hung open. He broke out of his reverie when a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. "I've had a long day, but I am very glad that I waited up for you. I think we should continue our conversation in the morning." Hiko smiled and turned to depart. "Good night Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin stuttered out a "Good Night" to his father's retreat.  
  
The tension escaped in a rush from his limbs as his father disappeared from the doorway. Kenshin had never felt so exhilarated before, and he wanted to laugh or sing. He stepped forward and the energy dissipated. He grinned. Release the tension, and I lose all my strength, huh? He exited the room and turned out the lights. He couldn't keep a thought in his head as he climbed the stairs, and he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
~  
  
Aoshi lay in bed until late. It was unusual for him, so he wasn't surprised when his mother checked on him. Megumi had already called twice. Aoshi feigned illness as best as he could, and stared at the ceiling. The fight with Sanosuke had been..unusual. He was expecting an all out battle, indicative that Sano was aggressive and blood thirsty. Instead, he had fought deftly, like he was in the ring at a boxing match.  
  
It had puzzled Aoshi.  
  
A few minutes into the fight, Aoshi had found his pent up anger and frustration fading. Sano's style of fighting calmed him, and he had felt compelled - no, HE HAD WANTED to fight Sano on a level field, and at the same pace. He buried his head in his pillow. Sano had embarrassed him. But, he would have felt..weak; it would have been reprehensible to not fight Sano fairly. He couldn't understand how Sano had managed to calm his fury; apparently there was more to fighting than he was even aware of. He got out of bed and dressed. Sano worked the night shift at the Garage on ~ Street. Aoshi decided he would pay him a visit after stopping of at Megumi's house and his father's office. Aoshi stepped out of his room and went to find his mother; she probably had some errands he could run as well. 


	9. ACT 8

A/N: Again, I apologize for the shortness of the acts. I wanted to get the next two out, so they suffered from being written at the same time. There is more conversation between characters. I was comfortable revealing what happened to Sano and his mother - sort of.  
  
Thanks again to Owinabanshu (and HB for finding her) because I needed that extra bit of reassurance that only a beta can provide.  
  
I hope you enjoy this Act.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any profit. I just really wanted to breathe life into the RK characters in a different and more twisted way. ^_^  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls **Act 8.1**  
  
Sano pushed a lock of hair away with the tip of his finger, the rest of his hand being too greasy to do the job. He looked the car over again from bumper to bumper and turned around. The job was a lot tougher than he'd been led to believe.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Yahiko found him muttering to himself under the hood, the din and banging enough to wake the dead. Yahiko grinned and went to the office. He drug a stool out and over to the car that Sano was working on, and after sitting on it, he pulled a hamburger out of the bag he was carrying and began to eat.  
  
Sano's head soon popped up and he looked at his brother.  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
Yahiko held up the remaining half of his hamburger.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"They're all out of the turkey sandwiches; apparently they had a run on them."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So what did you get me?" Sano asked as he reached for the diner's bag with the picture of a black kettle and Ma's written underneath.  
  
"Ham sandwich and a slice of apple pie"  
  
"Hum."  
  
Sano stopped digging in the bag long enough to wipe his hands on the handkerchief hanging from his shirt pocket, then roughly unwrapped his sandwich and bit into it with gusto.  
  
Yahiko produced a soda from the pocket of his jumper and Sano popped the lid off on the edge of the car's chassis.  
  
He took a long swig and muttered "Gasket took helluva beating; even a wagon like this deserves a little respect."  
  
Yahiko nodded as he chewed, and swung his legs out and back to hit against the stool. It was a relaxing, easy going meal for the two, and they had long since done away with meaningless conversation to fill the silence. Sano picked up his tools to resume his work when he was finished and Yahiko headed to the office, heeding the urgent call of his homework.  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls **Act 8.2**  
  
Aoshi walked towards the white service station in the last rays of the setting sun. He had called on Megumi, her retribution for the events of the night before being swift and loud.  
  
'How dare he show up and ruin the remainder of the evening by demanding a fight of Sano?!'  
  
'Couldn't he see how bad he looked to the Gensai's, to the little kids?  
  
'Why couldn't he have given Sano half the chance he'd given Kenshin when he had first moved to Willow Falls?"  
  
And on.  
  
And on.  
  
Aoshi could swear his ears where still ringing.  
  
He wasn't about to tell her he was intending to confront Sano again this evening. Oh, no. She would not have taken that well at all.  
  
He paused at the entrance to the garage; he could hear the faint noises of metal hitting metal. He knew he had come to see Sano for a reason, but now, he was unsure of what it was.  
  
He had lost the fight with Sano, he had assumed the fighter would cut loose, haphazard and sloppy, and leave himself open. However, he had underestimated him, and Sano had fought and won because Aoshi was the one to lose control.  
  
He was here to "test" Sano in another way; he wanted to see how he reacted to the challenge concerning his shady past. Sano's reputation in the community and the truth about his past where now Aoshi's ammunition.  
  
He squared his shoulders and walked in.  
  
Sano felt Aoshi's presence as soon as he entered the garage and stopped what he was doing.  
  
He turned and met the piercing black eyes, then shifted his attention back to the car in front of him.  
  
Aoshi walked to the stool and sat down on it. He watched Sano work for a few minutes and then opened his mouth.  
  
"You work well with your hands."  
  
Sano grunted and kept working.  
  
Aoshi could tell that Sano wasn't going to make small talk. Okay. Direct attack.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about that gang. That's why you had to leave back then wasn't it? You guys just got a little bit too wild for this town?"  
  
Sano stopped and pulled away from the car.  
  
Aoshi smirked.  
  
Bingo.  
  
"I remember the day you tried to join."  
  
Aoshi hadn't expected that reply.  
  
"We turned you down for your own good. We knew what was going on in that group of thugs that we were lackey's for and we didn't want to feel responsible for getting any more people involved. There was always a chance that those guys would turn on us. "  
  
Sano grimaced and spat at him  
  
"They rolled us over good too."  
  
Aoshi could barely contain his satisfaction with the anger he was drawing out of Sano.  
  
This was the opposition he had wanted.  
  
However he wasn't prepared, not for what happened next.  
  
Sano started talking again, body trembling, hands balled tightly into fists at his side  
  
"One week they up and decided to go for a really big score and started making all the plans. They decided they would have to skip town after pulling the job, so they had to eliminate all the liabilities."  
  
Sano slumped against the car.  
  
"That's what we were. Liabilities."  
  
Aoshi noticed then, the tremors running over Sanosuke's entire body. Violent muscle spasms. He frowned.  
  
"They went after the orphans first, those of us with families - at first they were afraid to kill us - but they got bolder."  
  
The ratchet dropped out of Sano's hand, falling to the floor with a loud 'clank' that echoed through the garage.  
  
Sano didn't fight the impulse to wrap his arms around himself, and Aoshi didn't really pay attention as he was doing his best to keep up with what Sano was saying. Sano was starting to stumble and choke on every other word.  
  
"I was alone in the living room when they came through the door and pointed that gun at me. It was the first time I had faced my imminent death. I couldn't do anything, I froze."  
  
Sano's breath started coming in short desperate gasps and he clung to himself, his arms wrapping around his frame tighter and tighter.  
  
"I heard the click as that bastard cocked the gun-"  
  
Sano shut his eyes, the traitorous images racing through his head at a dizzying pace. His blood pressure was high, and his heart felt like it would burst. He clutched his chest as a spasm struck him.  
  
"She - got in front of me - she took it -  
  
Sano clutched his chest as the pain seared through him again. Aoshi finally noticed and stepped forward, his hand reaching out to help automatically. Sano would have found the expression on his face comical, but Aoshi wasn't even there as far as he was concerned. The images and the pain made everything else trivial. Another spasm assailed him and Sano fell to his knees.  
  
'Damn, I am just going to worry Yahiko and the Gensai's needlessly now.I should have been able to handle this, I should have been - strong-er'  
  
That was the last conscious thought Sanosuke had before a bright light burst behind his eyes, and intensity of his anxiety attack caused him to pass out.  
  
Sagara: Rebel in Willow Falls **Act 8.3**  
  
Yahiko heard the ratchet drop. He didn't think anything of it and was about to continue reading his book, when a chill ran through him. He had heard talking before, he was sure of it now, it couldn't have been Sano just singing to himself. Sano was usually more - rhythmical in his selections.  
  
He scooted his chair back and walked to the doorway. What he saw as he looked in the direction of the car and Sanosuke made his heart stop. Sano was clutching his chest and bent down on the floor. He started falling forward.  
  
Yahiko wasn't even aware he had started running.  
  
He wasn't aware of anything until he had Sano in his arms.  
  
Not even of Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi shifted uncomfortably for a few minutes, and in the time it took to look at the door in anticipation of leaving, Yahiko noticed him.  
  
Aoshi swallowed.  
  
"What happened?" Yahiko demanded loudly.  
  
"He was telling me about the gang - about the night they came to your house to kill him."  
  
Yahiko's eyes widened.  
  
"Why would he tell you about that?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I don't believe you, why?!"  
  
Aoshi shrugged.  
  
"I guess I pressured him; challenged him."  
  
Yahiko's eyes burned. Tears started flowing and he couldn't stop them. He ducked his head down into Sano's chest  
  
"Before you go running off, call Dr. Gensai." He mumbled.  
  
Aoshi regarded him for a moment.  
  
"Why'd he react like that?"  
  
Yahiko's head jerked up quickly.  
  
"My mother ran in front of him. He was just inches from her when she took that bullet."  
  
Yahiko visibly shuddered.  
  
"The bullet passed through her and grazed one of his lungs; it really messed up his left side on the impact. He barely survived."  
  
Yahiko's eyes burned.  
  
"He's blamed himself ever since! He blames himself for putting the family in that kind of danger. But even worse, he can't forget that night, because he sees the whole thing as clear as day in his dreams!"  
  
Yahiko laid Sano down carefully and stood, fists bunched at his side.  
  
"You want to fight him because you think he's dangerous. But, he isn't! "How could you ask him about it?? The fact that he even answered you shows he has respect for you!!  
  
Silence filled the large garage.  
  
"He-"Yahiko started angrily.  
  
"I get it." Aoshi said quietly.  
  
Yahiko blinked.  
  
Aoshi hesitated for a second. Then he nodded towards Sano.  
  
"I get it. I understand. Don't worry; I won't bother him or you anymore."  
  
Aoshi turned and walked swiftly to the office. He placed the call to Dr. Gensai, and then walked out the garage door.  
  
He was the biggest jerk. He grimaced. He couldn't build people up, no; all he could do was tear them down. He had to be at odds with them, or else he didn't feel strong. Sano had been willing to meet his challenge, but Aoshi had taken advantage and abused the privilege. He had lost. Again. This time he had made an emotional wreck out of the very person he secretly wanted to respect and understand. He slammed his fist into the car door, and watched as Dr. Gensai pulled up. The man hesitated only a second in the flight from his car to the garage to look at him. Aoshi opened the car door and got in. Instead of figuring out how to put the situation to rights, he was going to run and hide. Inaction. He cursed and slammed his foot on the accelerator. He was weak. He was ashamed. 


End file.
